Don't Play With Me
by BanishedOne
Summary: Itachi still didn’t know if he was trying to tell Sasuke to hurry and save himself while he could, or if Itachi himself was begging to be saved. ItaSasu.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Warnings; Possible out-of-characterness. Incest. It doesn't follow anywhere along the Naruto story line as it progresses. Other twisted little things, I couldn't possibly list all that, it would ruin the story.

I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy.

It's a sin with a name -  
Like a hand in a flame -  
And our senses proclaim-  
It's a dangerous game.

It's a crime and a shame-  
but it's true all the same-  
It's a dangerous game.

It's a sin with a name -  
No remorse and no shame -  
Fire, fury and flame -  
Cause the devil's to blame-  
And the angels proclaim-  
It's a dangerous game.

------------------------------------------------------------

-Let the Games Begin-

Little feet padded along the smooth wooden floors of the Head Uchiha household, wandering as if they had nothing better to do, the mind and soul controlling them just the same, lost in life. A young creature with no specific action to be busied with but walking about, and enjoying the sweet taste of a special treat that had been given to him, and only him.

Auntie; She always spoiled, and indulged young Sasuke. She had once done so for Itachi, though he was no longer seen as being so child-like, so everybody must have figured these little gestures and sugary delights no longer had any meaning or worth to him.

Obsidian eyes glanced up, feeling that they had detected a presence by means of a darker shadow in the well-lit hallways, but the young boy only shivered as he saw nothing, and nobody and he returned to his task of getting himself a plate to eat over before he got himself in unnecessary trouble. He would have worse things to worry about than hall-dwelling phantoms if his mother caught him walking around the house nibbling on sticky-sweets. He did wish, however, that he could find her, because really he wanted a cup of tea with tiny bits of fruit cut up and added special. He let his dango sit waiting on the table for him to return as he padded quickly out another door, off to search the most common places to find Mikoto in the house.

He must have done something to acquire a bout of bad luck, however, because as hard as he searched he could not seem to locate his mother. He returned to his food feeling defeated, but things only got worse. His luck really had turned sour; Pouting most pitifully he peered down at the plate where he had left his Auntie's gifts, and laying there was the half-eaten stick of Dango, holding only one last dumpling, and the one he had extra, untouched, had gone missing, as if it had vanished into thin air. Slowly those wide, innocent eyes trailed up to stare at the other person now present in the room.

Sasuke didn't want to make accusations, especially not against his most admired, and adored elder brother, but the way Itachi was standing, making his tea as if he hadn't noticed Sasuke's presence, it made him terribly suspicious. Sasuke bit his lip, unsure of what to do about his missing item, but he thought for now that patience was his best option. He sat in front of the table, eyes like sorrowful little coal-black stones watching his silent sibling, waiting to be noticed, and waiting for Itachi to figure out something was wrong.

Eventually he came to the table with his tea, and a cup he had generously prepared for his brother. It meant that he had taken note of Sasuke waiting here for his attention. Sasuke thanked Itachi quietly for expending extra time, and effort to please his younger sibling, and it almost made him feel guilty for assuming Itachi was the Dango-thief. But, then again, perhaps it was meant that way. Maybe this was Itachi's apology- The elder brother often used little actions to apologize for things, because he detested verbal atonement, especially to those who were younger and below him. Still, Sasuke's eyes gazed at Itachi as he sipped at his tea, and though the elder pretended not to take notice, eventually he couldn't let the stare go unacknowledged.

"What is it, Sasuke..?" His voice was calm, and stern, though not very interested in what Sasuke had to say, obviously. It made Sasuke shrink back a bit, but the way Itachi's eyes fell on Sasuke's pale little face, and blinked patiently waiting forced Sasuke to answer.

"I had another stick of Dango on my plate... And now it isn't here. You didn't take it, did you, Nii-san?" Sasuke's voice was so tiny as he tried his best to merely sound as if he were asking his brother a question rather than blindly accusing him. His eyes were downcast, and his cheeks were flushed; It was strange how he was getting so nervous over something so simple.

"You remember my friend, Shisui, right Sasuke?" The elder brother never looked up from his tea, and his voice was still utterly calm and unreadable. Sasuke glanced up just a bit, curious, wondering if his brother was intentionally dodging the question, or if there was a point to what he was saying now. Regardless, Sasuke nodded to his question.

"He and I used to do this thing... I suppose you could call it a game. Whenever one of us wanted something from the other, be it an answer to a difficult or personal question, or a partner for training, the other would propose a challenge, and.. If that challenge could be completed, then one had to oblige the other, and do as instructed.. Sometimes one could suggest something different, but their offer could always be rejected, and they would still be stuck doing what was originally asked of them.. Eventually we developed other rules such as 'The same challenge or suggestion can never be made more than once.' and in order to keep it from being an everlasting game with no winner we decided that it should only go on for seven rounds. Whoever failed first or lost in the seventh round was the loser, and the other was the winner... We used this for all sorts of things. For disputes, to challenge one another, or just for amusement and conversation at times.." Itachi spoke slowly, and precisely, being sure not to make this explanation too complicated for his younger brother to grasp, and though it was relatively simple, Sasuke still seemed to be confused, though he tried to hide it as best he could. The elder saw right through him, and continued to explain further. "You asked if I took your Dango... And I say if you can go out back, and hit the target mounted outside in the center point with a kunai, then I will tell you whether I did or not... Otherwise... I have no answer for your question."

Itachi took a final sip of his tea, then gave Sasuke the most pleasant look possible for him. It was that 'tricky older brother' look that Sasuke always got when he was being lured into some sort of trap, though there was a playful edge about it. This was Itachi's idea of amusement, apparently, dangling information out in front of Sasuke, and holding it so high that it seemed the boy would never get to it. Sasuke sighed, and crossed his arms, pouting, though Itachi didn't relent. Rather, he laid his hand on top of Sasuke's head for a moment before going back about whatever business he surely had busying him. Sasuke only had one thing to do at this point, and he swallowed down his last dumpling, and drank his tea, feeling suddenly very determined to beat Itachi at this proposed game.

Perhaps this would be a bit fun, even if it wouldn't get Sasuke his snack back from the phantom Dango-thief. The chance to beat Itachi at something was almost as tempting in itself as a sugary treat.

------------------------------------------------------

Much later that evening; a few cuts, and a lot less light later, Sasuke found himself bounding down the hallways, filled with more zeal than he had been during the earlier portion of the day. He was searching now, not for his lost Dango, but for his brother. He scurried off toward Itachi's room, slowing down and halting right in front of the door, speaking excitedly and trying to get Itachi's attention just the same.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" Sasuke grinned, his cheeks flushed in fervor and from the effort, and he balled his fingers up into fists, holding them against his chest as if to keep his heart from banging its way out. He bounced slightly on his toes, exhausted and filled with immense energy all at once; A feat only a child could manage. When finally Itachi slid the door open, and emerged from the privacy of his room, Sasuke grinned that much wider, innocent eyes beaming up at his older brother, passionate and spirited. "Nii-San- Can you come with me, please?"

Itachi agreed in his most expressionless manner, and followed after his younger brother at a regular pace, while Sasuke trailed along in front, wanting to run at full speed down the twisted hallways and open doorways. He seemed frustrated, and yet he was too gleeful to be put down by Itachi's lack of a hurried manner; Sasuke just glanced back every now and then to make sure Itachi was still trailing along behind him.

Once they made it out to the yard Sasuke halted, and pointed spouting off an enthusiastic "See!" as he drew his brother's attention to the target mounted on a stone wall with a kunai stuck in dead-center. Itachi nodded but crossed his arms, looking down at Sasuke with an accusing, but blithe sort of glare; So long as his lips were tugged into the slightest smile, it wasn't all that threatening. "You didn't cheat, did you?" Itachi's words were questioning, and at the same time he sounded as if he truly believed Sasuke hadn't put out a full effort to do this honestly. The younger of the duo shook his head furiously, his long strands of black hair waving from side to side as he did so, and instantly he let a pleading expression mask his previous vigor.

"No, No, I didn't cheat! ..I was out here all day doing just what you told me to do, and I hit that target, I promise I did." The younger brother's plea was unbelievably whiny, but he still had a pleasant disposition about this entire thing, even as it looked as though his hard work would be shrugged off by the elder brother.

Surprisingly Itachi looked back up at the target, and held that tiny smile on his face, staring for a moment as if he were trying to concentrate on some tough decision. Sasuke waited, not quite patiently, but wordlessly as his brother contemplated his answer, and at last Itachi just shrugged, and sighed out words of defeat. "Alright then.." Then he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a bamboo skewer; Evidence, all that was left of Sasuke's missing dango. He placed it into Sasuke's dainty little hands, and the child just stared at it in disbelief.

"I can't believe it, Nii-san... You really did take my dango." And the younger Uchiha's voice truly did sound as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. Itachi gave little reaction to it, merely he waited for Sasuke to fully react so that he could get back to whatever work he had to be doing right now that he was putting off. Rounded obsidian eyes glared up rather cutely at Itachi, and even the stoic Itachi probably had to admit in his head that Sasuke's indignant frustration was somewhat charming.

"I had assumed that you wished to share with me, rather than eating them both yourself.." The older Uchiha's words were gentle, and somewhat playful, even. He was utterly devious, though, knowing just how to work the situation so that Sasuke wouldn't stay angry with him too long. Sasuke just sighed, and let the aggravation slip away in defeat; If he denied his brother was right then he would seem selfish, and Sasuke wasn't really selfish at all. No, he usually preferred to give rather than receive, especially when it came to his older brother. Anything in exchange for Itachi's praise or happiness was fine and good with Sasuke.

Now, letting his tiredness catch up with him, and his sudden urge to seek out his brother's affections, Sasuke softly clung to Itachi, wrapping his arms around his much taller sibling's waste as he snuggled his face against Itachi's belly.

"Your right, Nii-san... That one should have been yours anyway." Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed, and he could have fallen asleep on his feet right there. Being close to his brother in this manner made him feel safe and relaxed, and since his entire body was begging to be rested, that also contributed. Luckily enough, before Sasuke had the chance to collapse Itachi scooped him up in his arms.

"Your so accepting of your losses, Sasuke.. That might come back to get you some day." Itachi's words were friendly, and brotherly all at once. It was almost as if he were giving true advice, but his tone seemed to say he wasn't really to be taken seriously in what he said. Sasuke just chuckled lowly as he let his head rest against his brother's shoulder. "Well, the Dango wasn't all that important... Besides, I don't mind sharing with Nii-san.. It just would have been nicer if Nii-san asked first.."

Itachi laughed softly in response as he carried his younger sibling inside. How silly- He was getting lectured right back. What was worse was he probably deserved it. He didn't think he needed to admit that so openly, lest Sasuke start thinking he knows everything.

By the time Itachi made it to Sasuke's room with the boy in tow he had fallen silent and was practically asleep. He really had worked hard out there today; there was no way Itachi would have believed this kid cheated, because he had used himself completely up. The elder brother laid Sasuke down on his bed, and tugged off his shirt, quickly replacing it with a clean one to be slept in. The younger boy was roused by this, and sat up as his elder slipped him out of his stained-up white shorts and replaced the soiled article with clean sleep pants that matched the top.

It was fairly amusing that this kid was old enough to hit a target with a deadly weapon, but not quite old enough to keep himself awake long enough to change his clothes, and get himself to his bed.

Sasuke yawned, rubbing his eyes with tiny fists sleepily, and he slithered under his covers as his brother pulled them up, and tucked him in, leaving him to enjoy a cozy night of rest. Sasuke cracked one coal-black eye open as he watched his brother pad off toward the door, and he muttered "G'night, Nii-san." very quietly, and almost unconsciously.

Itachi continued out the door, only offering a glance back at the tiny boy. It didn't matter, he was already asleep anyway. The elder slid the door shut, and said nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of those mornings; The unavoidable, and utterly horrific, but the kind that must be dealt with eventually. In the end most people survived these days, but young Sasuke was beginning to wonder. He could tell that his day was going to be less than pleasant because when he had sat up in his bed, ready to rise, and face the day, he was struck by his first misfortune. Not yet fully awake, he moved his pale legs off the side of his mattress, and pushed himself to the floor, though unknowingly his foot had been asleep, and completely numb, so it instantly put him off balance, and he clashed with the floor with a little grunt of pain and surprise.

As he moved past the little blunder with a great deal of steady determination he thought to dress himself so he would be presentable in front of his highly expectant family. He had already slept in as it was, so he didn't want to look as if he was lazing about still at this time of day. If he knew his brother, he had probably already went out for his morning warm up, come home and tidied up a bit, and was off to do other various chores; another day moving past just like every one before it. This one, however, was so cruel as to allow Sasuke to be informed that just as he slid into his favorite shirt, it had a tear up the side he hadn't known about. He pouted over it momentarily, then changed, setting the other garment to the side, being sure to note that he needed to kindly ask his mother to stitch it up for him.

The day itself was gloomy, and gray; No wonder Sasuke had slept in so easily. It hadn't yet began to rain, but it looked as if it would before this day was over. He heaved a sigh, and padded into his kitchen where his mother was busily completing her own daily chores in the same manner as she did each and every passing day. She smiled, appearing cheery on the outside, and she bid Sasuke to grab his breakfast which had been waiting for him to awaken so it could be consumed. Tough luck- His tea had gotten cold, and bitter, and the food just wasn't as good as it was when it was fresh. He ate in a gloomy sort of manner, knowing he would only be lectured for sleeping so late if he complained, or asked for something else.

And then probably the worst bad omen of the day struck in its most ominous way- The tea glass split, cracking right up the side, and it began to slowly leak, like a shallow wound. Sasuke squeaked in surprise, and froze for a moment, perplexed, though once he got over the initial shock of the foreboding sign, he grabbed the glass, and thought to hurry it to the sink to prevent it from making a bigger mess to clean up. The small boy yanked up the broken glass, and hurried to his feet, spinning on his heels, and colliding with the person who had been approaching in a most ghostly, and utterly silent manner from behind.

Itachi; Apparently sometimes it didn't pay to be so sneaky.

As the brothers clashed Sasuke spilled the tea all over the both of them. All down the front of his shirt, and all over the front of Itachi's pants, and on the bottom of the elders shirt. It was just a bit comical since it made Itachi look as if he had a different sort of accident occur inside his pants, but Sasuke didn't dare laugh. He just looked up with eyes filled with woe, hoping for forgiveness for his clumsiness. Itachi calmly just took the glass from Sasuke's hands as the younger boy uttered an apology.

"Go change, Sasuke." Itachi's voice wasn't exactly malefic, but it was his usual unreadable cold. Didn't he know he made it very hard for people to tell what he was feeling? Sasuke hung his head, and slunk off to his room to change his clothes again. He did so rather quickly, just so he could get back to the kitchen and help clean up the mess. He would feel a lot less guilty that way, at least. He had a feeling, though, that Itachi had handled his broken dish, and that his mother would be quick to clean up the rest of the spill that hadn't been absorbed into the clothes of the Uchiha boys.

The unlucky kid came padding from his room, passing slowly by Itachi's room, noting that Itachi was already changing his clothes as well. Young Sasuke stopped by the half-open door, gazing in as his brother dressed himself almost without shame. From what Sasuke could see he had little reason to be ashamed; Perhaps it was something about the way those perfectly formed muscles rippled under his creamy flesh as he tugged off his shirt, padded across the room, and slipped on a clean one, glancing over, and noticing Sasuke just as he finished re-dressing himself. The younger boy instantly lowered his eyes as his brother's own murky onyx pools fell upon his figure in the doorway. Oddly enough he wasn't greeted with aversion as he had expected but rather his elder seemed to welcome his presence.

"Sasuke.. Can you do me a favor?" Itachi was asking, though he made it sound more like a statement, as if Sasuke had no choice in the matter. It was the way his voice lacked any sign that Itachi was even human that made it hard to refuse his commanding semblance. Sasuke just blinked, and looked up curiously, silently asking what it was his brother wanted from him. The elder was quick to pick up on this, and respond just as easily. "I wanted to practice some complicated shuriken techniques, but it would take too long, and would become very tedious if I had to fetch all the throwing stars in between attempts, so, I was wondering if you could help me by collecting them all for me while I continue to practice... It would be most helpful, and you might even pick up on some of the techniques, so really you would be helping me and yourself as well."

Sasuke slowly let a grin slip across his face, and Itachi watched most inquisitively, most likely wondering what on Earth his younger brother had found to grin about in such a way. And just as easily the grin evolved into a little giggle.

"Nii-san.. Can we play that game from yesterday?" Sasuke was made oddly cheery by the opportunity, and Itachi just seemed to take the mention of it as both amusing, and just a bit bothersome. He couldn't deny Sasuke, however, because just the day before he forced the kid to work himself to exhaustion just so he could know if his brother stole his sweets. And what was worse was that Itachi had, indeed, stolen the boy's sweets. He should have been ashamed of himself- Luckily Sasuke didn't seem too upset.

"Does this mean that you have in mind some task for me to complete for you?" Itachi questioned the younger boy, a slight smile tugging at his lips, and the skin between his eyebrows wrinkled just a bit.

Sasuke nodded furiously; He did have something good in mind, and his pearly raven eyes glimmered uncontrollably. This was his chance to defeat the steady series of bad omens that had been hammered down upon him in the short period he had been awake this morning. "Well... It hasn't been a very good morning.. You know, because you got too close to me, and my bad luck attacked you to.. But, in any case, I was hoping you could find me something for good luck... Something rare and hard to come by, like a clover with four leaves."

Sasuke looked up at his brother with a beaming, joyful expression; Mostly because Itachi had a rather friendly demeanor at the moment, and it was very welcoming to see Itachi when he seemed so amiable. He spoke, his voice finally ringing with true questioning, and content emotion. "Your sure that is what you want, Sasuke?"

The younger boy nodded again, and he was granted a nod in return from his brother. Then he and Itachi parted ways, Itachi going about his daily business. Sasuke didn't know if his brother planned on getting right to the task laid before him, or if he would save it for later. He supposed he would just have to find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour or so later, and Sasuke was perched at a window, looking out as a storm had moved in. The skies were ominous and black, illuminated every now and again with a flash of lightning, and even that was obscured in how the rain was pouring as if it were limitless, and everlasting. The sight of it was frightening; The storm was such a powerful thing, ravaging the land, and killing whomever it pleased without mercy. And sometimes it could do worse, it could take everything away from a person, aside from their life, and leave them helpless in the world to fend against the other furies of nature.

Mikoto was worrying herself sick now, because Itachi was out in it. Funny how Itachi put his life on the line every other day, and his mother worried while he faced the weather. Sasuke wasn't really worried about Itachi; His brother was tough enough to deal with a little storm, but he did wish that Itachi were here rather than wherever else he had gotten off to.

But then, as if summoned by the devil himself, a door slid open, and a dark, hooded figure stepped inside, water brimming off of the slick surface of his raincoat, and dripping in a circle where the waterproof cloak had been wrapped around the sleek body hidden just inside. One delicate hand reached up, and removed the hood, and surprisingly enough there was no skeletal menace beneath the hood, but rather, there was a human being wrapped in rather pretty flesh. At least Sasuke had been spared the gruesome, and grotesque image of the reaper. The same hand that revealed the cloaked boy's identity removed the cloak just as easily, flinging little droplets of water delicately a few inches from where he was when he rippled the rubbery surface, removing what had been his only protection from the elements, and hanging it off to the side somewhere near the door as to not drip water all over the house. Despite the aide of the cloak, however, Itachi was still soaked from head to toe in the rainwater, and Sasuke noted how his bangs fell limply, glossy black around his face.

"Nii-san.. Ka-san was worried about you... You were out in the storm for an hour, at least.."

Itachi shrugged, his body still shivering slightly from the cold that soaked into his clammy white skin. He merely walked over to Sasuke, and placed his larger fist delicately over Sasuke's forced-open palm, letting his fingers unwrap to reveal the reason he had stayed out in the rain for so long. The younger brother looked down, and laying there in his ivory palm was a flash of delicate green, still bright and alive though it had been plucked from its stem; A clover with four tender little leaves. Sasuke's eyes grew wide in surprise, and he looked up to thank his brother most graciously for the precious gift, his eyes mixed with grateful happiness, and guilt all at once. However, his brother didn't stay, but rather he quickly spun gracefully on heel, and padded without a single noisy footfall down the hallway toward his own private space.

Just the opposite, Sasuke followed, his feet making little thumps against the wood floor, though otherwise he made no other noise as he tagged along after his brother, following in Itachi's footsteps, though not very closely. He said nothing, not knowing if what he was doing was appropriate at the moment, or if Itachi even wanted him around. The younger boy couldn't imagine why Itachi would be angry, but he could only wait and find out, right?

"Um..Nii-san?" Sasuke only spoke up when Itachi was about to close his door; The younger sibling wanted the chance to speak with his elder, so he couldn't allow himself to be shut out, and then have to be a bothersome little nuisance tapping at Itachi's room entrance. The little boy smiled softly as Itachi left his door open and moved aside just enough to let his younger brother through, then closed the door behind them.

That tiny thankful smile slipped away quickly enough, though as Sasuke observed his brother, still shivering all over from the soaking wet cold. Itachi quickly removed his wet clothes, standing in a fully nude state for just a moment before he got out a new set of clothes to wear, and pulled them on. It helped him feel less frigid, if only a bit. The younger of the two had his eyes downcast, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment as his brother changed without shame right in front of him; It didn't really matter, because they were brothers, and had seen one another naked plenty of times before. They had even bathed together numerous times in the past. It was just a bit strange now because Sasuke hadn't seen his brother fully nude in such a long time. Itachi had grown out of that awkward phase and now his body was fully mature, and incredible, especially in comparison to his scrawny, weak little brother.

Sasuke opened his hand, and looked down at the tiny thing he held so carefully. It certainly would be a tragedy if he were to handle the clover improperly and rip one of those precious petals from the stem, especially after his brother had gone so far to get it for him.

At last Sasuke spoke up, his voice sounding weak and unsure as his eyes glanced up to look at his brother. "..Thank-you, Nii-san.." Then Sasuke was given his first real sign of luck improving, Itachi's lips twitched into the slightest of smiles, which for him was just as good as ear to ear grins. "Don't thank me Sasuke... It wasn't a gift, after all, it was your challenge... It will be repaid, remember?"

Sasuke nodded with a bright expression, cupping the tiny clover between his palms, and Itachi gave him a small approving gesture in response before speaking again in that warm brotherly tone he saved exclusively for Sasuke when they were alone together. "Alright then. Now go put that thing away some place safe."

Sasuke gave Itachi the same cheery response of a smile and a nod, and did as he was told, vanishing from his brothers area in order to go and press the small green charm. He didn't care if Itachi said it wasn't a gift, he thought of it as just that.

All alone now, Itachi let his hands wander up to rub against his cold skin, trying to warm it a bit more quickly. He almost wished he had kept his brother around, but he couldn't admit that the feel of the kids warmth against him would be utterly soothing at this very moment. Itachi wasn't one to coax even the most innocent cuddling, he was too defiled on the deepest levels to succumb to that.

In the end he had to question what he, himself meant in thinking that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Today was much better than yesterday had been. The sun was shimmering brilliant gold, renewed by her rest the day before, and now she was vanquishing the dark, and ominous rain clouds, because she was ready to let the people of Konoha gaze upon her glory once again. The ground was still a bit soggy from the day before, and most training grounds were terribly water-logged, however, Itachi knew each area well enough, and intentionally picked out one that was drying up at a faster pace, because of how open it was.

Sasuke stood for a moment, gazing at the green fields dappled with a colorful little flower here and there, and vaguely he wondered if this was where Itachi had been while he was standing out in the storm just yesterday.

He wasn't allowed to daydream for long, however, because he had to hurry and collect his brother's ninja tools, and return them to their user. Carefully he pulled each one from their target, tucking his pointer finger in the center hole, and pulling them carefully so that he didn't prick his tender palms.

Once he had his hands filled with the sharp little weapons he scurried back over to Itachi, handing them over most obediently, and as helpfully as he possibly could. He really did owe this one to his brother, not just because of a game, but because of how determined Itachi had been yesterday to complete the task that had been laid before him. Maybe it was just Itachi's way; His clean record that held not even a single significant failure spoke loudly enough for the young teenager.

But while Sasuke understood that his brother never seemed to lose at things, or do things wrong or poorly, he didn't really know if it was because of all this work he did trying to force himself to be the definition of perfection or if Itachi was simply gifted by a greater force, granted some sort of higher divinity. Here they were, Itachi trying this technique over and over again, and seeming dissatisfied with his performance each time, while Sasuke could not see a single error in how he was doing it. He always hit the targets right on, he always moved with flawless grace, and it always seemed as if every detail was perfectly executed. Still, Itachi continued to push.

Perhaps there was some other distant frustration inside of the elder brother's mind, and what he was struggling to force himself to do without fail was not this technique, but rather something he kept secret and hidden, and what he did on the outside was just the mask to help hide his vexation with matters he would never share or allow anybody to help him with.

Then again, maybe Sasuke was just too inexperienced to notice where Itachi had been slipping up, and he alone saw it because of his greater experience, and training.

"Nii-San..? You train yourself so hard, and you've risen almost all the way to the top so quickly... What will you do when your out of great things to accomplish?"

Itachi looked over at Sasuke, pausing for a moment with that mask of apathy written on his delicate features, then he laid his metallic weapons to the side. He probably had broken from his inner contemplations long enough to suppose a slight break wouldn't throw him back too far, and he walked over to Sasuke, still looking like he felt not a single thing, though there was a tiny glimmer of something more on the melancholy edge. Sasuke was quick to take notice, and his curiosity was overwhelming, though he didn't get his hopes up, because he already knew no matter how deep he pried to get the truth out of his brother, Itachi would never relent.

"I suppose I will be married, and begin the new generation of Uchiha heirs, handing over everything I worked so hard to achieve to them so they can wipe away what was once admired, and start something totally new... That is how it all works, there is only so far we can go in life, then the future picks up where you left off, and as the generations pass, everybody forgets your name and what you did that made you great, even if things considered great deteriorate over time, and really you had been the best all along..."

Sasuke just looked up at his brother, partially understanding him, and partially confused. He thought he knew what Itachi meant, but he still didn't quite understand. It was a depressing, angst ridden sort of life and death statement, riddled with contempt for the simple way things were, the things that could not be changed. Sasuke just picked up on the part that had been the answer to his question- How strange a thing to envision, his brother married with kids. Sasuke as an uncle; He was too young to think seriously about it, though the way his family saw it, he was not too young for it to be true. He thought he had heard some vague mentioning of suitors for Itachi, though he hadn't paid very much attention. Apparently Itachi had paid just enough.

"Nii-san... Are there any girls that you would like to marry?" Sasuke's voice was so pure, and was coated in the simplicity of his curiosity. He didn't comprehend his brother's feelings well enough to worry about how Itachi felt about marriage, and clan customs. In return, Itachi was silent for a good bit, looking as if he wasn't even sure how to begin to answer this question, or what all he wanted to share with his sibling. There was no real purpose in sharing his darker thoughts, because the boy was too young to understand them or take them seriously. Finally, though, the elder answered simply. "No."

Sasuke's initial thought was to ask Itachi if there ever had been somebody he liked, or why he didn't like anybody, but he felt that was getting a bit too close to the area of things Itachi wouldn't answer very well. So, instead, Sasuke just skipped to the part where he tried to relate himself to Itachi, and make his older brother feel as if he indeed could speak more deeply to the child because of this.

As Itachi sat down in the tall grass, Sasuke scampered over to sit next to him, a wide, and innocent grin spread across his face. "Yeah, I started at the academy not too long ago, and there are already two weird girls that like me for whatever reason... I mean, they don't even know me!" Sasuke sort of laughed about it as he shared it with his sibling, and he looked up, pleased to see Itachi seemed to be just a slight bit amused by it as well. However, he said nothing concerning the matter, so Sasuke switched gears again, and started in on another question. "Have you ever kissed a girl before, Nii-san?"

Itachi laughed softly at his brother's question, though Sasuke was sure Itachi had observed how utterly curious he was about this. Sasuke wasn't sure how he felt about kissing girls- He wasn't like other boys who thought that girls had cooties or anything. Girls were human beings, just like boys, and there wasn't anything that should have made them as different as say, an alien. He had observed that some girls acted a lot like boys, and hung out with boys as friends. Sasuke couldn't say he really had any friends that were girls, then again, he hadn't made any friends at all, really. He didn't find anybody very interesting, and he didn't relate to any of the other kids at the academy. Perhaps it wouldn't have been too bad for him to try and make friends with those girls that seemed to want to be in his presence. Maybe if he tried to get to know somebody then calling somebody a 'friend' wouldn't be so difficult. In any case, Sasuke kept his attention focused on his brother as the elder male looked off into the distance, thoughtful.

"I'll tell you that, Sasuke... But only if you can climb to the top of that tree over there..."

Itachi pointed, and Sasuke followed his brother's finger, eyes focused in the direction that Itachi had specified. And there was his challenge, standing in the field before him, probably the tallest tree in the entire field, though luckily enough it had a lot of branches, and seemed like it would be easy to climb. Sasuke nodded, defiantly taking on the challenge as he hopped to his feet, and ran off toward the tree, followed at a calm pace by his older brother.

He stood at the base of the thing, staring up into the shadowed areas within, dark but not quite treacherous; Itachi must have been intentionally trying to make this easy for him, but Sasuke said nothing. He plotted his path just a bit, trying mostly to figure where it would be best to start as his brother made it over. He looked over, and Itachi seemed to be grinning, a sarcastic feel about the expression painted over his visage.

"Need a boost, Sasuke?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and pouted indignantly. His brother was underestimating him, and it was fairly upsetting. That might have been intentional merely to push him along to success, but regardless, Sasuke wasn't calculative enough to fully understand it. A little prick of pain may have been useful as initiative, but nonetheless it hurt. Still, he spoke in a friendly little tone, not quite rolling over under the pressure put on by his brother, but not allowing himself to be pushed all the way over either. "I can handle it, Nii-san."

And handle it he did, jumping up, and latching onto the lowest branch he saw, struggling, and forcing his undeveloped muscles to lift him up high enough for him to swing a leg around the limb and crawl the rest of the way up. He made it up on willpower alone; Perhaps his potential would be recognized. From there it was all easier, though his little body was shaking with nervousness from being so high off the ground. There were enough branches for him to get good holds, and pull up enough to find suitable areas for him to place his feet, balancing and pausing to ponder where he should go to next. It was a repetitive process, and it spared a few moments every time he started the little process over. About halfway up he figured he would save time if he calculated his path all the way to the top in one go. A pause, his eyes flickered over all the branches just ahead, and then he was off with a confident leap, balancing well as he landed on sturdy branches. At last he made it to the very top, and looking down at Itachi who normally towered over him in all areas, it was such a lovely feeling; The feeling of accomplishment. He waved down to his elder, and saw Itachi hold up a hand in return, recognizing that his challenge had been completed with ease.

Now came the task of climbing down, which shouldn't have been as challenging as getting up here had been, right? Well, at least Sasuke didn't seem to think so. He slipped off the branch he had been perched on, landing with a thud against the branch just below. This was incredibly simple, like jumping down stairs- One branch after another Sasuke just jumped down, down, down, putting all his weight behind his bounds without much of a care. Of course, the only thing he heard from below was his brother's too-late warning as his feet met a weak branch and it snapped, pulling the rug out from under the young boy, and he went tumbling down, colliding with one or two branches on the way down, though he was mostly fearful of what would happen when he hit the unforgiving ground. He let out a muffled cry, and tried to curl himself protectively in mid air as the ground drew near very quickly. He shut his eyes, fearful, though just as he got close to impact he felt arms wrap tightly around him, and he hit the ground with a slightly softer thud than he had expected. He peered down, quickly figuring out why his impact hadn't been so horrible, and that was because his brother had snatched him out of the air, though not quite quickly enough to make a smooth landing, and the velocity of the younger boy's fall had pushed his brother backwards, knocking him down as his body absorbed to force between Sasuke's fall and the ground that would halt it.

With a gasp Sasuke backed off of Itachi, hoping desperately that he hadn't been injured when he was sandwiched between the Earth and his little brother's push of gravity. Sasuke's little hands laid upon Itachi's shoulder as he spoke out in a worried, and dreadfully sorry tone. "Nii-san! Are you okay?"

Thankfully Itachi raised himself off the ground in an exasperated huff; Aggravated, but clearly not injured. He might have acquired a bruise or two, but Sasuke was utterly glad that he hadn't done some terrible thing like broken his brother's ribs, or anything else of that nature. His eyes met the ground in a swift movement of shame, and his cheeks flushed a pink hue, reflecting that shame as he spoke up. "I'm so sorry.."

The elder brother was more forgiving toward Sasuke than anybody else, but how could Itachi help it when Sasuke pleaded so well. His voice was soft, and calm as he comforted his distraught sibling. "It's fine, Sasuke.. You didn't notice that the branch had a weak spot... It was a mistake, they happen... Just try to be more careful... You're my light, Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced up, his heart fluttering at his brother's words, though he didn't fully understand what he meant. "Your... Light?" His tone was tiny but curious, almost smitten, even, by what he perceived to be heavily caring words from Itachi. The elder just nodded as if he had said nothing at all. "The light that brings me out of the dark."

Sasuke smiled softly, but still hung his head in shame. Itachi had done more than what was in-character for him to cheer the boy up, but Sasuke was lingering with his fatal fault. "You say 'mistakes happen' but mistakes don't happen for you, Itachi. I want to be as good as you, and that means I can't allow myself to make mistakes.."

Sasuke looked up, only to meet a worrisome look from his brother. Itachi reached out to cup the boy's chin, and a careful thumb was rubbed gently against the younger boy's lip. His cheeks flushed even more brilliant pink, but he soon found out what his siblings motion had been about. Itachi drew his hand back, his thumb stained slightly red, as he had been wiping a tiny drop of blood away from Sasuke's lip.

Itachi sighed, letting the shield just beneath the inky depths of his eyes be cracked for just a moment, and in that moment Sasuke looked right down into the depths that Itachi kept hidden. It was but a moment however, and it quickly faded, and Itachi forced one of those barely existent weasel-smiles. "You don't want to be like me, Sasuke."

He left it at that, not giving Sasuke even the slightest chance to question it. He had probably noticed the questioning in the younger boy's ever-curious, and untainted abyssal eyes, and that was why he got up, fetched his shuriken, then headed back toward home.

The younger boy followed in silence for a bit, taking the hint that Itachi was finished with the conversation. When Itachi was finished speaking, it was always best not to pry further into topics he did not wish to discuss. But there was one thing Sasuke knew he could ask now without getting on his brother's bad side.

"Nii-san.. You never told me.. Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Sasuke looked up; Pure, and innocent, even though the eyes that looked back down at him were mirror images, and at the same time, the exact opposite. Itachi smiled just a bit, a fake little hint of a smile, and he nodded. "I have."

The younger boy grinned, beaming, and he softly took hold of his brothers hand, his soft little pale hand fitting so well inside Itachi's larger one. The elder let his fingers wrap around his younger brothers, holding on to let Sasuke know the gesture of attachment was accepted, though it was done so in utter silence.

The brothers seemed to be molded to fit together in every way; For now the temptation would have to be ignored. They fit together like a puzzle, but the picture they completed together was one that was less than pleasant.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke sat quietly, mild-mannered, with a grin spread over his face, and a light blush over his cheeks, humble despite how he was trying to show that he could be perfect. His father was just before him, glancing back and forth between him and the grade report he had brought to be reviewed; The young boy tried to appear without a single blemish and as honest as he possibly could before this man, this man he was constantly striving to gain approval from. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that his father was thinking of him now as if he were some kind of product, and that the man was trying to figure out if this boy was truly of good quality or if he was made to be shiny on the outside, but would break apart easily later on.

"Continue like this, and become a fine shinobi like your brother."

And that was the verdict- Keep doing this good, and maybe you will be as good as your brother. Maybe. You will never be better than your brother, so hang that one up, but, in any case, keep doing your best and you might not get lost in the black abyss that is your brother's shadow. You do want everybody to remember you exist, right? Then be like Itachi.

Sasuke remained calm as he was dismissed by his father, though he probably couldn't have hidden his disappointment. If he weren't trying hard to move past his childhood and catch up to Itachi then the strain of all this might have been enough to draw tears from the young Uchiha. However, he was trying to give up his innocence in exchange for recognition. He was trying to sell his soul as his brother had been forced to do so that he might one day catch up.

Vaguely he remembered something Itachi had said to him yesterday; Everybody eventually stops moving forward. Perhaps Sasuke would finally catch up to Itachi when he was dead? No, probably not even then.

Sasuke walked forlorn through the hallways, feeling like some meager apparition, and he fetched his shuriken, deciding it would probably be best to go out, and waste some time training. It might have even helped the young boy to vent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He stood near the target mounted on a wall outside, the same one he had spent so long looking at the day Itachi challenged him to hit the center-point with a kunai. He now was trying to tap back into what he had felt when he hit the target so well that day. What was it that he felt? He wasn't so enraged that day as he was now. He had been calm, focused, he wanted to please his brother, he wanted to feel the satisfaction that would come from having Itachi praise him.

He couldn't feel that now. Right now he hated Itachi- He hated him. He wished he would disappear so that for once Sasuke could feel like a human being. The young boy glared, raven orbs beaming as sharp as little needles, probably more deadly than these shuriken, because the shuriken didn't have tips coated in vicious poison. No matter what he did, though, he could not hit that target now. This anger toward Itachi disturbed his concentration to the point that he couldn't hit that target even once! So he just screamed out, without a care, a furious, feral little scream that could only come from a frustrated child.

"Why? It's not fair! How can I ever be as good as him when he started out so far ahead of me?"

The boy looked up, dark round eyes feeling as if they had detected a presence, that same ghostly sort that they had sighted in the hall a few days ago; a shadow of movement that disappeared as soon as attention was drawn to it. Sasuke didn't really care much about spirits right now, he was too angry to care. He threw another shuriken, and another, one right after the other, but he missed the target each and every time, his upset feelings only growing with every little failure. He wasn't getting any closer to his brother, no, instead he was getting farther away. He screamed out again, more words forming in his fury.

"I"m not an object! I don't want to have my worth measured by how well I work! I don't want to live constantly being measured against Itachi! Why can't I just be accepted for who I am? Why do you have to be so much better than me, Itachi? Why can't you just stop trying to hog all the light? It-Is-Not-Fair!"

Sasuke panted, completely out of breath after his little rant. Grumbling, and still trying to catch his breath he headed over to collect his shuriken, plucking them carefully out of their off-positions, doing it just as always so that he didn't cut himself by accident. He let his attention stray away for a second, though, looking over, sensing the ghostly presence had returned, but what he saw, he wished it had been something as harmless as a ghost. Fate wasn't so merciful, because there hidden just behind a tree near the yard entrance was Itachi, watching Sasuke in silence with cold black eyes.

His eyes were colder than usual, and different somehow, in some way Sasuke couldn't exactly place. He was too shocked at the moment to try anyway.

The young boy immediately lowered his eyes to the ground, in shame. He hoped sincerely that Itachi hadn't heard him, though he knew deep inside that Itachi had been here for every word. It made his gut twist in an agonizing way; He would never be able to forge an antidote for the poison he had allowed to seep from his being. He tried to speak, but his voice was terribly weak, and shaky. "..I didn't know you were there.."

Itachi's response was quick, and precise, just like a sharp weapon aimed and thrown with utmost accuracy that hit its mark in a flash that was quicker than a second in time. His voice wasn't quite emotionless; There was something dark about it. "I know you didn't."

Sasuke didn't have a clue what to do; He was in it deep now, and he knew. He suddenly realized how much error had been in his words. True, his parents hardly acknowledged him because of Itachi, but he knew better than to truly believe that was his brother's fault. He did know better! And now he had gone and assaulted the only one who spoke to him as if he were a person. If he didn't fix this then he would have to get used to spending his life living like a spirit stuck on this Earth; Dead to the world, but unable to leave it.

"...Nii-san... I.." Sasuke spoke quietly, still not sure what to say, but he wanted Itachi to at least know he was looking to fix his mistakes, and quickly; The elder cut him off, however. "Continue your practice, Sasuke."

The young boy felt so hopeless. He just did as his brother told him, moving lethargically, cut just as deeply by his mistake as his brother likely was. Hopefully he would faint from the blood loss soon, and wake up later to find that this had all been a nightmare anyway. Sasuke moved away from the target, getting ready to throw his hand of shuriken again, though he watched Itachi as he moved over near the target. The smaller sibling was curious about what his brother had in mind now, though he dreaded whatever it was just as much.

Coal black eyes followed Itachi as he sauntered over in front of the target, and promptly sat down right beneath it, gazing back at Sasuke with eyes like cold black mirrors. The inexperienced child gave Itachi a strange look, a questioning and worrisome expression that told exactly what was on his mind. The elder probably didn't need to know, though, because more than likely this was his plan.

"Nii-san.. What are-" Sasuke started to ask, but he was cut off yet again. "Just continue, Sasuke." Itachi's voice was so mechanical, as if he weren't even there, and a shell that resembled him sat tormenting the younger boy. Sasuke tried to rebel. "But-" It was a good try, but the cold voice of the elder interrupted the younger again. "Do it." It was clear what was being said now- 'You're not allowed to speak to me Sasuke. Just do as I say.' Sasuke took a deep breath, trying for all he was worth to concentrate on that target, though he just couldn't think around the fact that his brother was sitting right in range of his horrible aim. His hands were terribly shaky, and he could barely hold the shuriken correctly. He just stood for a moment, trying to concentrate, but the pressure of Itachi staring at him broke it too easily as he continued to allow the seconds to pass. At last he just flung the thing, trying his best, though he was poorly off. He clapped his hands over his face, cringing with dread, though he never heard the sound of the sharp tool hitting... Anything.

When at last he looked up, Itachi had his hand raised, his finger latched precisely in the shuriken's center-hole, having stopped it just centimeters away from his throat. And now he was holding that position, allowing his younger brother to fully take in the fact that he almost caused Itachi's death. It was cruel in its own special way; It broke Sasuke apart on a very deep level.

He couldn't take it.

He fell to his knees, beaten down by what must have been Itachi's special form of punishment, and though he tried to stop it he couldn't. He was weak, and now he had no control of what his body did. He let lose a pitiful sob, tears that had been restrained now flowing down his pretty white cheeks. He glanced up a bit, though, as he heard his shuriken hit the ground, and he saw his elder brother get up in order to move closer. Now on top of everything else he was utterly embarrassed; He was showing his weakness, and right in front of Itachi of all people.

The older sibling came over, and sat positioned on his knees, gazing at his afflicted brother, looking ever neutral, though his eyes seemed heavily observant, and contemplative. Was he analyzing Sasuke now as if he were some lesser creature? It made Sasuke bite down on his lip until Itachi spoke, his voice low and heavy with the weight of his words. "..I cause you so much pain.."

The younger shook his head trying to deny that statement, even though it was true on some level. Still, despite himself he crawled forward, and latched onto Itachi, crying against his shoulder, and trying to make things better by muttering muffled words of apology.

"I didn't mean what I said before... This isn't your fault.."

Sasuke took a breath, trying to quiet his tears though he still couldn't stop from sniffling. It was Itachi's hand soothingly, and forgivingly laid against his back that was enough to calm his nervous shaking. How great it must have been for Itachi to be able to calm this conflicted little creature so easily. The younger boy went slack, his tenseness slipping away, and he just let himself lay against his brother as Itachi spoke. "Perhaps not entirely.. Some are more to blame than others, but it is undeniable.. I am the root of all your problems." Sasuke still just shook his head against his brother's shoulder.

"...I almost killed you."

This was another thing Itachi responded to fairly quickly, his voice sounding so sure. "You can't kill me, Sasuke."

Sasuke raised his head from his brother's shoulder, sad and innocent eyes meeting the blank mirror images. The little boy sniffled once more before speaking, a hopeful yet despairing tone about his voice. "Can you forgive me for what I said?" Itachi nodded to him with a small smile; reassuring. He could forgive, but he probably could never forget, not even if he wanted to.

There was a pause, silence between the brothers. Sasuke was content just to be held for the moment, but Itachi was reluctant to allow the child to remain tucked so safely in his arms. The younger of the two needed comforting in a horrible way right now, but Itachi probably knew better than to let the boy get addicted to his affection. He, as a resource, was not very dependable, and he didn't want to overindulge his younger brother now just to completely deny him later on.

Eventually Itachi thought to speak, his voice still a bit softer, and slower than usual, and even what Sasuke would have perceived as confused. "Do you hate me, Sasuke?"

The smaller boy looked up, confusion twisting his features, his eyes disbelieving. Did his brother honestly just ask that? The better question was- Had he read a bit too far into the inner workings of Sasuke's mind? Sasuke didn't hate Itachi- He loved him more dearly than anybody else, but it was true, Itachi was the reason for all of Sasuke's pain. Did all the comfort he offered really make up for the fact that it was because of him? Then again, he couldn't help that his family was so expectant of him, and allowed no less than perfection, and therefor he shrouded Sasuke in his continuously growing shadow.

"I'll only talk about it... If you tell me one of your secrets... Tell me one of those things I know you keep hidden inside yourself.. One of the things you normally would never allow anybody to know about you.. I want a little piece of the real you to keep for myself forever.."

Now it was Itachi turn to be silent. It might have been Sasuke's eyes playing trick on him, but he could have sworn that his brother was surprised by this for just a moment. And then he turned one corner of his lips upward, a sneaky weasel-smile, and the voice that broke the expression was just as secretive. "I'd say... You already know too much."

Sasuke didn't really understand what Itachi meant by that, but he would keep it in mind. Itachi's words always seemed to have significance later on when the younger brother at last grasped what he had been trying to say all along.

The elder brother got up, beckoning the younger to follow him, and Sasuke did as Itachi silently asked of him, still sure that he followed in Itachi's footsteps, but never too closely. He wasn't sure where Itachi was leading him, but he figured it was away from the Uchiha clan compound, and that it was a special area.

At last they reached a calm sort of river that flowed parallel with a walking trail, then suddenly parted ways in a sort of fork, leading off into a secluded little area in a patch of forest that was gorgeous, but appeared to have been found by a select few. Itachi chose to walk, and lead Sasuke along the river; This river that was utterly calm, seeming to almost cling to its way next to the path, like a friend, but then the river rebelled, straying away from the path that so many Uchihas had walked. It had to break away, because unlike that overused pathway, this river was everlasting up until the point that it met with the sea, becoming a tiny piece of something so much greater than what ended here in Konoha.

Itachi would say this explanation was ironic, but Sasuke either wouldn't understand or would be made not to.

Eventually they wandered off into the clearing in the woods; Sasuke was amazed at the wonderful beauty of things. The plants inside were so much greener than the ones that were too exposed to the sun, and didn't get enough water, and the way the light came through, and reflected off the rippled water, bouncing back upward to hit the leaves above, and creating little wavy patterns, it was truly amazing.

Itachi sat down on the soft mossy surface next to the river, staring at the water in heavy thought. The younger Uchiha followed his example, waiting patiently for him to speak of that forbidden thing he had on his mind, and at last with a long, slow sigh, he gave it a shot.

"Shisui was the one who showed me this place.. He was acting strange that day.. He was acting less like himself, and more like.. Well, me.. It was oddly disturbing... He brought me here because it was a secret place, a special place, a pretty place, I suppose.. He was very quiet, troubled, but only because I was to... I looked up at him after a long silence, and he was looking at me, his head down a bit, just barely peering at me through his bangs.. Kind of how you look at me every now and then.. I said 'what?' in the most gentle and curious tone I could muster, and then... He kissed me. There wasn't much more talk after that, and I don't think it would be wise to describe to you in detail what happened between us, but.. It was the first time it had happened to me, or rather.. The first time I allowed it to happen rather than just saying no... But it wasn't the last time it would happen between us. It was, however, the very last time Shisui would ever kiss me.. Because in this manner, he is not special to me.. And I had decided that it would be deceitful to kiss somebody who isn't special to me. In any case- What I just told you is secret, so I suggest you do just as you said you wanted to do, and you keep that tiny piece of me to yourself... Forever."

Sasuke nodded his head slowly, though his inquisitive little mind was filled with questions. One, above all the rest, was pushing itself forth; It was the most taxing, and strange. Sasuke just wasn't sure if he was allowed to ask without being in great danger of offending Itachi, and right after he had opened himself up, and let his delicate insides be exposed. Prodding those sensitive inner workings may have been far too stressful, but Sasuke just couldn't help himself- He had to mention this one thing, at least.

As he did so his voice came out quite softly, delicate, treading with extreme care. "But, Nii-san... Shisui-san is..."

"A boy?" Itachi interrupted, intercepting the most expected question before it was fully out of Sasuke's mouth. It seemed, at least, that Sasuke had understood what Itachi told him well enough. "Yes. I know." He didn't look up from the river, and he didn't explain any further on his own. That meant that this matter was not to be questioned any further. Sasuke wouldn't dare press his luck.

"So, Sasuke..?" Itachi spoke up, clearly wanting the answer to his question from before, and wanting even more to move off the subject of what he had just said. The younger boy had almost forgotten that he owed his brother that answer.

And now Sasuke was the one looking down at the calm water, contemplating how he should go about explaining this. He took a moment, but this was something he had thought about many times before. "I don't hate you, Nii-san... I just can't help but feel jealous, because.. Father never seems to acknowledge me without a comparison to you, and it is the same everywhere I go. Your name is on everybody else's lips. People only think of you when they see me, and how great you are. People only compare me to you, constantly pressuring me to be like you.. And it makes me feel so insignificant... I'm myself, I'm not you... It just is.. So unfair."

Sasuke hung his head, feeling so utterly ashamed of what he was saying. Of course he would give anything to be his brother, because he would give anything to have people look at him and say 'Your wonderful.' Itachi seemed to understand Sasuke well enough, though, and he wouldn't allow the boy to feel bad about something as simplistic as this.

"I know what you mean... Sometimes I wish I could trade places with you to, you know?"

Sasuke looked up at Itachi, curious as to what he could possibly mean by this. Itachi looked back down at the river, however, though he had one of those strangely melancholy smiles on his face. "When my training began I was too young to understand the complete meaning of it. I just did what was expected of me, I did what pleased everybody, and by doing so I was allowed to live a calm, and heavily praised sort of life. It was comforting then. The fact that I'm a natural-born shinobi seems irrelevant to me now, however.. It is bothersome to me that I was pushed into this life without any other choice, and that the expectations of the clan are so heavy on my shoulders. If I even could change my mind I would be a terrible disgrace. All the admiration I've come to expect from everybody would instantly vanish.. I would cease to be great just because I chose to be great at something other's didn't care for me to be great at.. In a sense, I, like you, am not even myself.. I'm what everybody else wanted... Though at this point I've come too far to ever look back, and my life is moving along a set path that I can't change.."

When Itachi finally finished sasuke just stared up at him, aghast. He had no idea his older brother seemed to be suffering just as much, and all for the ways of the clan. Sasuke leaned against Itachi's side, because right now it felt as if there was nothing else in the world but the two of them, and how peaceful the world seemed like this. Sasuke spoke up, sympathetic, yet calm. "I didn't know, Nii-san."

Itachi smiled; This time looking fairly peaceful as the glittering ripples of the water reflected in the obsidian surface of his eyes, bringing some light to his normally dark optics. "I know you didn't... And now you have another little piece of me to keep forever to yourself... I think you are the first one to ever steal so much of me..."

Sasuke just smiled, and snuggled closer to Itachi. He didn't know that, like in the game he was playing with his brother, Itachi always saw it as fair to take things in exchange for what he gives up. It was just lucky that Sasuke hadn't brought up the girl Itachi had kissed, and asked if she had been special. She was special, if only because she was dead now.

Itachi had created a web for himself of translucent silk. He was practically emotionless, and no longer human; Torn apart inside, and replaced piece by piece by wires, and cheap plastic articles that would eventually melt down, and Itachi would be forced to mend himself with stronger things. Stronger meant colder. And he would get accustomed to this way of living, tending to himself, and isolating himself from those that helped in his creation, and he would figure out a way to move along without all of them. Monsters always turned on their creators. The only thing that saved Itachi from this inevitable fate were the shards of his human self that awaited lost inside his blackened soul. They were so valuable, these pieces of his heart and mind and soul that he kept just for the sake of his own sanity, and here he was handing them over one by one to his brother. He only did it because he cared, but in the end his sharp edges cut away everything he cherished, and he was forced to move on, and seek the company of those more like himself, or rather, what he had turned into.

He still didn't know if he was trying to tell Sasuke to hurry and save himself while he could, or if Itachi himself was begging to be saved.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

So many little pieces of Itachi- Sasuke was thoughtful as he laid in his bed. The person he had looked up to all this time... He hadn't even truly known him at all. His elder brother kept himself hidden within that calm and silent shell of flesh, and never let anybody close enough to understand him. It must have been a very lonely life that Itachi lived, or so, that was what Sasuke thought. It made Sasuke want to continue to delve deeper, and force Itachi to expose himself more and more so that the little boy could work his way inside those private feelings, and attach himself and never let go.

It was terribly unfortunate that if Itachi ever told anybody the whole truth of things, what had been harmless at first would sharpen over time, and in the end it would pierce the elder brother's heart. That might have happened along the road anyway, but Itachi was trying to avoid it for the most part.

Sasuke wondered- But he wasn't sure- Would Itachi ever allow him completely inside? He rolled over on his side, thinking it would be best if he tried to get some sleep for now, though his mind was as tireless as that river, running, and reaching out for the great sea. Vaguely, Sasuke had to think- Itachi seemed to hold the clan in contempt for all the sorrow he felt, but would he continue to allow it to control him, even as he had already rebelled inside his mind? This was horrible to consider; The possibility that Itachi may become so fed up, one day, he might just leave without ever looking back. What would Sasuke do then? That was complicated. He didn't want to be without his brother, that constant friend he could always count on. Sasuke didn't think that even the recognition that would come his way then would replace that empty feeling he would suffer without Itachi around. Maybe Sasuke could go with Itachi? It seemed unrealistic for the kid- He was too attached to this set way of things, and the order of it all. He may not have thought everything was fair about the way of the clan, but the child could not deny that he loved his parents. He loved his mother who always had a kind word, and well-placed cuddle to help him when he was down, and though she seemed very different when father was around, she was motherly regardless. And father; He was stern and hard to impress but all other times he allowed himself to converse in a most friendly way. Those times when Sasuke didn't feel like he was being judged and had to measure up, they meant something. And everybody else, from Auntie who spoiled the clan-children but seemed to lecture, to Grandmother and Grandfather who always had some story to tell of their glory days as shinobi, to all the young cousins from the slightly older boy who seemed to pick on his younger Uchiha to the youngest Uchiha daughter, the one that was really shy and always seemed to wish she could connect to somebody. In itself, it was pleasant, and Sasuke could never leave it, not even if he was forced to split ways with his dear older brother.

Itachi was wonderful, but he was only a tiny piece that made up this greater entity, and everybody had to make their way within it so that it could go on living, and growing more amazing each day. Perhaps one day the world would change, but for now Sasuke was satisfied. He would acquire greatness one day, and then everything would be fine.

Sasuke shut his eyes, finally feeling as though he could get some rest. He had class in the morning, and he needed to be well-rested. But then- He could have sworn- Did he... Hear voices? He did. He could hear two voices speaking, low pitched voices that were difficult to understand because of their timbre, and quietness. One was a bit more loud than the other, strained but forceful; It only could be father's voice, because Itachi never spoke with so much feeling. The elder Uchiha sibling always seemed to say things as if they didn't particularly matter, but in that way his manner was beautiful, graceful. And speaking of, once the other voice was finished with what it had been saying another picked up, responding. This one was Itachi's- Sasuke could tell by the smoothness of it, but for that reason he had to strain himself even harder to hear it.

The young boy, curious at what was being discussed at such an hour, sat up in his bed, and slid his feet to the floor, quietly sliding open his bedroom door, and padding down the hallway. He felt it was best not to disturb this conversation that was taking place, so he tried his best to make himself into a ghost, such as Itachi often did, and surprisingly enough he did fairly well. He padded all the way to the door in which the family sat just behind, speaking amongst themselves, and he did it without drawing attention to himself. Listening in he tried to figure out what Itachi and his father were speaking of. It seemed Itachi was being pressured into something, constantly reminded of the importance of what was being demanded of him; Importance to the clan, the clan's connection with the rest of Konoha and the higher political standing village-members. Maybe this was what Itachi had meant- This was why his life so upset him, he really didn't seem to have any control. All that mattered in the end was the clan, and matters of reputation, and other such things. In this instance Itachi was not human anymore, he was something less than that, he was something to be used and used until he was used up.

Why was this meeting they were speaking of so important? It didn't make much sense to Sasuke, but then again, he was too young to understand the greater workings of the clan.

And then he heard his name- His brother had said it; Yes, Itachi was speaking to him now from inside the room, and Sasuke slid the door open, his cheeks burning with embarrassment as he got caught eavesdropping. He just hoped he wouldn't get in trouble. His eyes were dark as he stared at the ground, taking in his father's surprised scolding, and he merely apologized for his actions before shutting the door back, and heading back toward his room.

He had a second thought, however. Why did Itachi draw attention to him? What purpose did it serve to get him in trouble and have him sent back to his room? Why, Itachi? Sasuke, instead of heading back to his room, took a detour, and though he wasn't supposed to, he went into Itachi's room to wait for his elder brother to arrive.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The young boy was sitting just at the edge of Itachi's bed, his sleepiness starting to catch up with him now as his eyes felt heavy. It was just a feeling, however, on the inside Sasuke was very nervous now. He knew his brother was not going to be happy with him, but he hoped he could smooth it over.

Edgy, and made to be more impatient because of his nervousness, Sasuke dropped down off his brother's bed, and padded over to the stand just next to it, his eyes meeting a solitary scroll that was laid there. Tiny fingers reached out to grasp the thing, and the boy unrolled it in his hands, revealing the single word that was written just inside.

"...Daybreak?"

"What are you doing in here, Sasuke?" Itachi's voice was surprising, that same low tone that when merged with even the smallest amount of anger, it could make chills go up your spine. Sasuke knew, because the chill had just hit him. He dropped the scroll, and moved to turn around, though he had a bit of help in this matter; Itachi had grabbed him by his arm, and jerked him around to face him. The younger boy winced as his brother put pressure on his arm, but he tried his best to shrink even further away because of the way Itachi was looking at him now.

Those deep onyx eyes, they weren't calm as they usually were, they were furious, deadly. Sasuke whimpered pitifully from the pain of his brothers grasp, hoping it would loosen, though judging from the way Itachi was staring at him with killing intent, he doubted the pain would be lessened any.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san.. I just..I wanted to talk to you.."

Sasuke tried to look up, his eyes utterly submissive, though Itachi's look didn't soften a bit. Instead it sharpened, his eyes narrowing dangerously, and Sasuke could almost swear he felt his brother's grip grow tighter.

"Ahh- Nii-Sa-" Sasuke had started to cry out a bit more loudly from the pain, but he wasn't allowed to finish. Instead Itachi placed his hand over Sasuke's mouth, and though Sasuke wanted to struggle, growing more fearful, he knew better than to fight against Itachi. He looked up again, questioning and afraid, but that was when Itachi released him. Instantly Sasuke hand went up to rub at where Itachi had squeezed him at, and he stared up at his brother, tears welling up in his eyes from the sting of what would likely turn into a bruise soon, and the panic of the moment.

Itachi paid little mind to Sasuke, and he simply moved to pick up the scroll Sasuke had dropped, and he put it away. His voice came out right after that, a stern and cold sound that meant he was less than happy. It meant he was not to be messed with at the moment. "Go back to your room, Sasuke."

The younger brother rebelled, however. For this single instance he was going to go against everything he knew about Itachi, and disobey the silent commands he often gave. Sasuke spoke up, ignoring what Itachi told him, and asking a question that he felt needed an answer. "Why did you let everybody know I was listening, Itachi? Why would you want to get me in trouble?"

Itachi looked down at Sasuke again, pushed even further by the fact that his brother had ignored what he said, and was here now asking stupid questions so early in the morning. Itachi's response was a low, dangerous growl. "Because you need to be in bed, and not listening in on matters that don't concern you.. Now leave."

The skin between Sasuke's brows wrinkled in frustration. He wished he could get through his brother's anger, and speak with him, he just wanted to be here with him, and to ask him some important things. His voice came out, weak but still somewhat rebellious, still somewhat grasping for that sliver of opportunity. "...But-"

And with that final rebellion Itachi grabbed Sasuke by his arm again, though this time he didn't handle him quite as roughly. Still, he tugged the tiny boy as if to simply toss him out the door, and Sasuke got desperate then; He had to say something or else he would lose the chance, and then Itachi would start to push him away again, and he would never have the chance to get close to his brother like he wanted. "Nii-san.. I.. Um.. Nii-san, don't.. I needed to know.."

"Nii-san, are you going to leave Konoha?"

Those were the words that did it; Perfection. Itachi halted in his path, looking almost surprised by his brother's question, and Sasuke just watched as the emotion faded, washing off of his features as if it hadn't truly been there. The elder brother's hand released the boy's arm, and he looked down at him; He appeared concerned for some reason, as if that question had shaken him, worried him, left him in a fix.

"What... What makes you ask that, Sasuke?"

Itachi really had been caught off guard- Never in all of Sasuke's life had he heard Itachi sound so unsure of himself. It made Sasuke almost afraid to admit he had ever asked the question, afraid because he had no idea why it had startled his brother so terribly. Still, his brave little voice pushed forward. "It's just that... You hate it here... You're so unhappy... It made me think that maybe you were going to leave." Sasuke fidgeted, stroking his hand over his sore arm as he watched Itachi. The elder brother had yet to pull out of this daze his brother had put him in without meaning to. He was thoughtful, but utterly distant, looking as if he wanted to say something but he didn't know if he should. At last he let his calm mask take back over, and he turned, walking over to sit on his bed, illuminated by the moonlight that poured into his window.

"If I did leave... What would you do? ...Would you.. Want to follow me? ...Or would you choose to remain here?"

Those words hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks- Now he knew how Itachi had felt just a moment ago. So, Itachi was planning on leaving? This couldn't be true; This couldn't be happening. Itachi was everything to Sasuke, he was like a brother and a best friend at the same time, Sasuke never wanted to be without him, and yet Sasuke couldn't imagine life outside the village, or without his family. He shook his head, trying to deny what Itachi was saying now.

"No... Nii-san... I don't want you to leave... I want for us to stay here.. I want us to be together- Here." Sasuke was pleading now. He walked over to his brother looking utterly hopeless, and he stood there in front of him, looking at him with eyes that begged him to take back what he had said. Sasuke could see from the way Itachi retracted into himself that he wouldn't do it. He closed himself up so that he didn't have to feel anything, just like he always did. Though, this time Sasuke could have sworn he saw a hurt expression pull at Itachi's usually blank visage, the kind that a person made before they weakly shed that single tear in a soundless fashion. It must have been a trick of the moonlight, however, because as soon as the elder shifted just slightly it was gone as if it hadn't ever been there. Itachi's voice was proof that it had been an illusion; He spoke just as calmly, and without feeling as he always did.

"I'll ask one last time... Please answer the question, or I will be forced to make assumptions.. Would you want to stay or come?"

The young boy bit his lip, feeling helpless as he stood before his brother. Again he shook his head, not knowing what to do. "Itachi... I couldn't..."

He looked up as the sound of a defeated sort of sigh met his ears. It seemed like another trick of his senses, because Itachi was still unreadable. The elder nodded to the younger with nothing left to say. Sasuke could think of something, however. His voice came out shy, and soft, somewhat soothing to Itachi's ears apparently. "Nii-san... Can you give me something?"

Tainted obsidian eyes flickered up to meet Sasuke's. The younger boy noted that those eyes looked so utterly distant, even as Itachi spoke up, his voice a purr, emotionless but questioning. "What, Sasuke?"

The younger boy's cheeks flushed embarrassed pink though he spoke seriously; Innocently looking to make a connection that could give him hope for the future. He wanted assurance that Itachi would always be there for him. "Can I have a kiss from you, Itachi?"

This request caused Itachi to raise a brow slightly; Curious at his brother's thoughts and intentions, but pained that he had to continue his falsehoods. He needed to shut himself away from the prying child now, and yet he just couldn't do it. "Would you settle for maybe just a hug?"

Sasuke shook his head, refusing his brother's second offer. He wanted what he wanted, and he had a reason for wanting it. His voice piped up quickly, surely. "I want a kiss from you... So that I can know that I'm special to you."

Itachi had really taken these words to heart, and Sasuke could tell. His expression had changed slightly, softened if only a bit. The elder still gave the appearance of being in pain from some distant war being fought in his heart. Sasuke was sure he might probably taste blood on Itachi's lips if he were given the chance.

It took a moment, but Itachi answered, laying down a challenge for Sasuke in return for what the boy wanted, though this challenge was his easiest yet. "If I give it to you... Promise me... You'll cherish it forever... No matter what." At least it seemed easy right now. Sasuke nodded, agreeing to the terms, and with that sentiment Itachi moved his hand to brush Sasuke's bangs back away from his face.

Sasuke didn't budge as Itachi leaned forward slightly, but rather he watched observantly, drawn closer by the hand against his back. He allowed Itachi to pull him nearer, suddenly light-headed from the way his belly seemed to be fluttering on the inside, though it was both pleasant and at the same time it was sickening-sweet. The young boy was almost dizzy from it, and he took advantage of the way Itachi was holding him securely, and he let his body press back, supported by Itachi's hands. He took a final moment to observe how his brother let his head tilt the slightest degree to the side, connecting their lips in a strange, fitting way before his eyes closed. Itachi's lips smoothed over Sasuke's own, pressing to them softly, gentle, and for a moment they lingered together. The tiny boy had never had his lips pressed so long to anybody else's, but he was content to stay like this; It didn't make him feel awkward though he was still feeling fairly shy about it. The moment eventually ended, however, and Itachi drew back, letting his little brother slip from his grip.

Looking to the side he spoke up, his voice without a speck of feeling. "Now go to bed, Sasuke."

For some reason Sasuke felt he needed to stay with Itachi longer, but he couldn't chance getting him upset all over again. Though it probably would have been better to leave Itachi in anger, rather than what he was feeling at the moment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

"_If I did leave... What would you do? ...Would you.. Want to follow me? ...Or would you choose to remain here?"_

It was those words that had yet to stop troubling Sasuke. Those words were the reason now that he was expecting Itachi to be gone sometime soon; Gone forever and never coming back. The little boy thought he would do anything to keep Itachi around, though he wasn't sure. He considered the option of saying something to their parents about all the things Itachi was feeling and how he wanted to be set free from the limitations pushed on him, but that wouldn't work. Not only would their parents not allow him freedom from his responsibilities, but this would only make things worse for the elder Uchiha. This would be the ultimate betrayal from Sasuke, and the boy knew Itachi would never forgive him if he did this.

But what about Itachi leaving? He would be betraying Sasuke and leaving him all alone. Didn't Itachi care enough to consider what his younger brother felt about all this? Couldn't he bare the strains of being clan heir for Sasuke?

Then again, their relationship wouldn't always be like this, would it? It was strange that Sasuke clung so to his elder brother. He felt complete around Itachi, and nobody else could make him feel that same happiness. But then one day he might have other interests, and that close bond wouldn't matter so much, would it? No- Sasuke couldn't imagine ever loving or thinking of anything more than he did Itachi. Was it normal for younger siblings to worship their elders so?

Regardless, because of Itachi's suggestive wording, Sasuke was following him about, determined not to let him leave, not even if he wanted to. The young boy would have to make a great fuss, he was sure, and he would probably have to overstep set boundaries between himself and Itachi, but he was willing to do it if it meant keeping Itachi here in Konoha, here with him.

Since Sasuke had gotten home from school he had been keeping a close eye on his brother; The older Uchiha didn't seem to be doing anything out of the way. He would read a book, he would go out and stare at the targets mounted on the wall, holding a kunai loosely in his hand without ever throwing the thing, he would sit in the garden and silently contemplate whatever he had on his mind, he would pad into the kitchen and find something to snack on, he did a lot of really boring things, actually. Sasuke never bothered him in his actions, merely he observed, trying not to let Itachi know he was doing his best to spy on him.

He wondered vaguely if Itachi was as bored with his own actions as he was. He doubted it; For all the things Itachi had been doing, he actually seemed very distracted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It got late, and there was no strange movement that Sasuke could speak of. He was sitting in that same tree Itachi had hid behind the day he had gotten caught mouthing off stupidly. He hadn't really noticed it before, but the dense green that covered the tree, and the position directly next to the opening in the gate around the head Uchiha home made this tree perfect for secret spying, especially concerning the in and out movement of people living in this house.

Sasuke feared that since it had been a tiresome, and boring day, and it was nearing dusk that he would soon fall asleep while waiting in this tree, and topple down to the ground. Itachi didn't know he was here- He wouldn't be here to save him this time. But wait; Speaking of Itachi not being here, that wasn't true, because at the very same moment the elder Uchiha son emerged from the house, dressed very strangely in the same waterproof cloak he had worn the night he had stayed out in the storm. He walked nonchalantly, and he carried nothing along with him, so other than the fact that he was cloaked there was nothing outwardly offset about this picture. Still, Sasuke was going to be dutiful as he had sworn he would be, and he was going to pursue Itachi in whatever trip he was about to make.

The elder didn't make the stalking mission very difficult; He walked along typical pathways at a rather brisk pace, stopping to respectfully speak with every person who recognized him and greeted him in the fondest manners. Sasuke figured he mustn't have been thinking about leaving just yet, because he gave no sign of doing so. He also gave no sign of knowing that he was being followed, which struck Sasuke as strange considering Itachi's excellent training, and his heavy observance of every little thing.

Itachi seemed to be up to absolutely nothing, but Sasuke had forgotten one important thing; Deception was one of Itachi's fortes.

Eventually the younger brother was given a reason to believe his brother wasn't just out for a plain stroll, and it had been exactly the kind of thing he was watching for. Itachi strayed off from the city pathways, and headed out toward one of the more distant training grounds. It was one that was not only a bit out of the way, but it had been wrecked by the storm from a few nights ago, and was still in a state of disrepair. Nobody really wanted to bother with fixing it up since it wasn't used heavily anyway, and really it was just an overlooked task to be put off again and again.

The younger boy continued to follow, though now Itachi had picked up the pace, and it became a bit more difficult to keep up with him and, at the same time, stay hidden from him. Where was he going? What was he doing? Desperation took over as the older Uchiha only got farther and farther away, and Sasuke could no longer even see him up ahead. The tiny boy felt so defeated as he finally stopped, gasping for breath from the running and pushing himself to keep his breathing low and less noisy. Itachi had gotten away; he could have been gone for all Sasuke knew. The little boy whimpered, hopeless, but he knew better than to give up- You never just gave up on something that meant a lot to you, and Sasuke couldn't give up on Itachi right now. He took a deep breath, and pushed himself to continue, his tiny legs burning and tired, but he pressed onward anyway. Using the slight knowledge he had gained about tracking during his days in the academy, he looked for any signs that might have marked Itachi's trail. His footprints, freshly broken branches, anything. He also listened for any tell-tale sounds, even though he knew very well that his brother moved as silently as a phantom. He had to find Itachi, it was a necessity, failure was unacceptable, and unforgivable. Running, and running, ebon eyes absorbing what they could as he glanced in every direction, taking in as much information as possible, Sasuke couldn't help but take heavy notice of the fact that as he continued along this path it got steadily darker. He looked up at the sky, seeing a mass of dark clouds hanging low as if they were perched just on top of the trees that made up the forest. These clouds were bulging, so fat they looked as if they were aching for release from their heavy load, and with a great sigh of the wind they let go, spilling their watery innards into the trees, pouring much more heavily than Sasuke had every witnessed in his life. Large droplets collected on the leaves above just to escape from their momentary resting place, and fall down into the unprotected eyes of the little boy who was despairing, hopelessly looking for something he thought now he would never find. It felt as if he was sobbing cold tears as his vision blurred in the downpour. He let loose a tiny whine that was lost in the overpowering noise of water colliding with the ground, and he shivered, looking around. Something had just occurred to him; He had followed Itachi down a path he had never really been down, and now it was growing dark, and cold, and the wind and rain along with the blackness of the coming night threatened to consume the little morsel that had fallen into their trap. Sasuke had lost himself just as quickly as Itachi had lost him.

He shook his sleek obsidian, and drenched bangs back from his face, lighting a tiny fire within his heart; It wasn't just to warm his soaked little body, but it was to keep him going, to keep him determined. Not quite fearlessly, but still rather bravely he pressed deeper into the forest, not even sure if he was still running along the trail anymore as everything seemed to merge together in one obscured mass. His steps fell heavy against the watery ground, making great splashes that coated Sasuke up to his knees in mud and debris. It was noisy, but he wasn't sneaking anymore. If he was anywhere near Itachi, and Itachi was making a run for it, then sure enough the older brother would realize he was being tailed by his brother, and if he didn't turn back and get him, then Sasuke would just grow more and more lost, and probably die alone out here.

The boys pace slowed, however, as he spotted something rather large ahead. It was an enormous tree, broken down and sprawled across the pathway. Just beyond it, however there was a light flickering, and the little boy snuck up, hiding behind the massive log, and standing on his tip-toes in order to look over. What he saw in the small clearing ahead was somewhat frightening, and at the same time it made him immensely curious.

There was a small lantern that burned dimly, casting just enough light to barely illuminate the darkened area, and glow eerily, reflecting off the four figures gathered around it. Each of them were cloaked in hooded-black, their faces hidden by what appeared to be ANBU masks, similar to the one Itachi himself possessed. Was this an ANBU meeting? If it was, then Sasuke knew it was top secret, and that he was not supposed to be here. It was exhilarating, though frightening all the same. However, Sasuke just couldn't shake the feeling that something much more ominous was taking place. He was sure that one of the figures present was Itachi, though it was hard to say which it was. Another thing he couldn't really make out were their words; He could hear them talking, but the sound was distorted by the rain that was still pouring heavily down. Listening rather closely, Sasuke could just make out his brother's calm, low voice, though just the same he hadn't a clue what was being said.

Not very long after his arrival he saw one of the hooded figures bow low to the other three, and much to his surprise and horror as they all stood, each of them faced his direction. Did they know he was here, or was this coincidental? They were all still chattering calmly amongst themselves, but their words were impossible to make out. Then, in a flash each of them bolted off into the trees, scattering in every direction. The young boy looked up and around nervously, not knowing what was going on. And then the lantern flickered out, leaving Sasuke in complete darkness with nothing to do but panic, alone in the twisted forest with nobody to keep him company but the frigid cold of the wind and the rain.

His fear was mounting now, for the obvious reasons, but just when he thought it couldn't get any worse he was grabbed up from behind by a pair of strong arms, and he didn't even get the chance to scream out because a hand was clapped tightly over his mouth. He kicked his legs, struggling to free himself, fighting in complete and total shock, though the more he tried to escape the tighter the arm wrapped around him squeezed. Eventually he stopped struggling, but his tiny cries of pain and fear still vibrated against the hand over his mouth, and the wetness coating his cold cheeks was caressed by new droplets, warm ones that streamed down from the young boys eyes. He was so afraid, and he made one last little attempt at a struggle as the figure in the dark bent closer, the wood of his mask pressing against the tiny boy's ear.

"..shhh.."

That was all Sasuke heard, but he obeyed, shaking in alarm and from the cold that clung to his skin, sinking in deeper with every passing moment. He fell still, and stopped his attempts at calling out momentarily; Because of this the grip that held him was loosened slightly, and the hand over his mouth was pulled back, though it was retracted merely for the one it belonged to press a finger against his mask where his lips would be just beneath, in a motion that meant 'Keep quiet'. Following that tiny gesture the masked figure pulled away the mask, though it was hard to see who it was hidden still by the rainy darkness. However, his eyes flashed a slightly luminous red, clearing bearing the sharingan.

"Nii-S-" Sasuke had whispered, unsure, hoping that this red-eyed man was his brother, and he wished to question, wanting assurance, but he wasn't allowed to do so as the man's hand quickly was placed back over his mouth, and he was given that same 'Keep quiet' gesture for the second time. Knowingly, and obligingly, however, the figure nodded to the younger boy. This calmed Sasuke greatly; It was Itachi he was with now at least. Still, the boy was slightly afraid, because Itachi himself was being very insistent on his silence. It almost made him seem as if he were nervous about something.

The form of that nervousness materialized, however, when the two brothers were joined suddenly by another figure. Sasuke couldn't help but know something was wrong now from the way his brother stood quickly, facing the one who had landed just behind them, and Itachi tugged Sasuke swiftly by the arm so that he was huddled close, and hidden just behind his brother's larger form.

There was a tense, still, silent moment, and then a malicious sounding voice spoke up. ".. His memory should be erased.." Sasuke just knew he was being referred to, and he clung to his brother, fearfully.

Then Itachi's voice spoke up, calm and sounding so utterly sure of himself; There was no doubt anymore that it was indeed Itachi that Sasuke was hiding behind. "..He heard nothing.."

The other man's voice was a growl, challenging, but so arrogant, as if to say 'You know I'm right. I'm always right.' "You'll be risking everything, all for wretched sentimentality... You lied when you claimed to lack attachment, that much is becoming clear... Your making me doubt that you'll be able to-"

"The task assigned to me will be done." Itachi's voice swiftly cut in, keeping the other from finishing his sentence. Sasuke looked up, curious, though he knew why Itachi had spoken up. The other man had been about to say aloud information that Sasuke wouldn't be allowed to know, and in the case that he heard then Itachi would have no choice but to allow his brother's memory to be wiped. Of course, Sasuke was still under the assumption that this had been an ANBU meeting.

"Just let me handle it." Itachi spoke up again, not wavering in his convictions, and his confidence was rewarded with a backward step from the other figure. He had given in to Itachi's insistence, though he didn't neglect to warn Itachi once more. "Don't ruin it Itachi, or you'll lose everything." With those final words he left the two brothers peacefully.

Sasuke, who usually was full of questions, was still clinging to his brother in silence. By now, however, he couldn't cease his unnerved, and soaked-in-cold shivering. His tiny form was racked by furious shivers, and as soon as he and Itachi were alone again, Itachi bent down, and wrapped his black cloak around his tiny sibling, pulling Sasuke close, and holding him tightly so that the young boy could draw some warmth from his brother's larger body.

The young Uchiha shivered against his brother as he was carried on the long trek home. It was a few minutes before Itachi said anything, and he knew there would have to be a lot said between the two of them before they arrived home. Sasuke knew this just as well, though he also had a good idea of what all Itachi was going to be telling him. Itachi's voice was calm, and his breath was warm against Sasuke's neck; It was oddly soothing to the boy who was thoroughly worn out by the young-night's happenings. "..You shouldn't have followed me.."

Sasuke's tiny voice, however, was shaky from his bodies persistent trembling. "..I t-thought you might have b-been leaving, Nii-san.."

Itachi sighed, and fell silent for a few more minutes. When he spoke up again it was the lecture that Sasuke had known was on its way. "I'm sure you've already figured this out, Sasuke... But I'm going to say it anyway, because it is of the utmost importance... You absolutely cannot say anything about what you just saw take place.. You might as well consider this occurrence, from the moment you left the house, forgotten.."

Sasuke nodded against his brother's shoulder, and he just assumed that asking any questions was not allowed. He chanced it, however, thinking of one little thing that may have been acceptable to say. "Nii-san...What will happen if I say something about it on accident?"

Sasuke could almost cringe from the way his question cause his brother to halt in his footsteps, his body rigid and tense. Itachi was silent, as if thinking of what the answer to this was; Sasuke feared what that would be. When the elder spoke up his voice was calm, and to-the-point.

"...I could be killed..."

Sasuke whimpered, and wrapped his arms around his brother that much tighter. Itachi started to walk again, and Sasuke whispered softly against his shoulder. "I understand, Nii-san."

There was silence for another few minutes, and by this time the worst of Sasuke's shivers had stopped. He was beginning to warm back up thanks to the heat emitted from Itachi's flesh. He had yet to calm down, however, and Itachi must have sensed this, because the elder spoke up, his voice reassuring. "Do you want to continue our game, Sasuke?" The young boy just nodded to his brother.

"I'll tell you what... If you can do your best to keep all this a secret, then I'll tell you about my mission.." Sasuke looked up at Itachi, unsure, but Itachi let one of those small weasel-smiles tug at his lips, and Sasuke was encouraged just enough that he agreed weakly. Itachi's low rumble of a voice continued calmly.

"I'm going to be performing a secret ritual of sorts tonight in order to gain a new power that nobody else you know from our clan has.."

Sasuke's voice was tiny, but curious, and finally he allowed himself to question his brother. "What power, Nii-san?"

"Mangekyou Sharingan."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

First Thing- I want to thank all those who read and reviewed. You are awesome, and I know I've said it before, but you are the select few that will keep the story in progress all the way to the finish that I have pre-planned. I wouldn't write if I couldn't make somebody happy by doing it, right?

Second- This is the last chapter that will be posted on here, but FEAR NOT! This was merely a prequel of sorts; It formed the very skeletal structure that the flesh of the sequel will be draped upon. And once I get the sequel story put up, I hope that all my lovely readers will carry on to the next part of the story.

And with that said- Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- "What is play to the cat is death to the mouse." -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Things hadn't been the same since the night Sasuke intruded upon Itachi's secret matters. And just when the boy thought he was accomplishing that near-impossible task of gaining Itachi's most intimate form of trust, and he had gotten his brother to open up that shell of mystery he used to hide his breakable inner workings from the world; Now Sasuke found himself drifting rapidly backwards. It was most unfortunate; A very terrible feeling indeed.

That night had passed by in the most unusual way. Once the drenched, and freezing cold brothers made it home they were more sneaky than they had ever been, and yet, at the same time, they acted as if nothing unusual had happened at all.

Fugaku had, fortunately, left the house early, deciding it was best to arrive at the appointed place of the meeting early. He had a lot of responsibilities after all, being the current head of the Uchiha, and there was always something for him to take care of. Business as usual.

Mikoto, however, had been home, and once the boys arrived she was instantly in a fuss over their conditions. Sasuke was nervous, and it was obvious. His brother picked up on it, and led him along, showing him the finer points of making up simplistic lies, and looking as if you're the most honest person in the world.

They had merely been out at a distant training ground, no specific place mentioned, and got caught in the rain. Itachi went on to note that it was becoming a habit for him, and if his brother continued to follow his examples so perfectly, then this would be a commonplace for the both of them.

Itachi was his plain, unreadable self. Sasuke just nodded his head, agreeing with everything Itachi had said. The young boy felt like he was hiding just behind Itachi's mask he constantly wore. He knew the truth of the matter, but he let Itachi's expert cover hide him as well. There was something very strange about this to Sasuke, and it made him feel uneasy, but as soon as they were out of Mikoto's visual range he was rewarded with a pat on the head by his deceptive elder brother.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to be happy about the simple gesture, or if it just fanned the flames of his unease.

It was mostly silence between the brothers as Itachi continued to carry his sibling down the hall and to the bathroom, where the elder drew up a warm bath for the younger boy. Sasuke's tiny frame was still terribly cold, so he allowed his brother to undress him, and place him in the tub. The warm water brought the life slowly back into Sasuke's fragile body, and once he warmed himself he looked up at Itachi, his cheeks flushed, but his eyes searching the elder's face, looking for any open opportunity to talk. He didn't care what they talked about, he just hated this gruesome silence. It felt so consuming. Itachi stayed as long as he could, gently wiping away all the mud that had gotten caked over Sasuke's pallid, porcelain doll-flesh with a soft washrag.

Itachi was so blank, and distracted all the while, however. His eyes didn't need to wander, they took in everything around them while they seemed to stare at a single area. He was lost in thought, though, and Sasuke could tell. The most the elder seemed to pay attention was for a single second when he was rinsing the younger boys hair, and Sasuke closed his eyes as the warm liquid cascaded down his face, and he gave his head a shake, flinging the water all over in tiny droplets, wetting everything around him just a bit. Itachi was already somewhat wet anyway, but he flinched back, putting his hand up in front of his face momentarily. Sasuke glanced back at him, an innocent grin spread across his face, and the elder just peeped over his hand at first, then lowered it to reveal a slight smile at and how playfully difficult Sasuke wanted to be.

But after that Itachi went back to being locked inside his own head, and with a soft sigh Sasuke decided to comment, bringing it to Itachi's attention that it was so obvious when he was deeply submerged in thought. His little voice was so soft, and gentle as he prodded. "..What are you thinking about, Nii-san?"

Itachi's eyes flickered down at bit, locking with Sasuke's wide and innocent ones, and for more than a quick second he gazed down, one pair of inky black orbs delving deeply into another bottomless set. In the end he shook his head, his voice a soft purr. "..Nothing.."

He sounded just the same every single time he lied, and Sasuke just wished he had the guts to say that right to his face. He wondered, though, for a moment, if Itachi had been trying to let him look into his head, right through those blackened windows.

Once Sasuke was clean again Itachi fetched him some clothes while the younger boy dried himself, and the elder merely left the clothes with the younger boy, letting him handle the task of getting himself dressed again. Itachi's time must have been running short; He had things to do tonight.

Sasuke finished clothing his naked body, and he wandered back down the hall, heading to Itachi's room, but the elder was already leaving, fully clad in his ANBU equipment. He had completely shifted from the caring brother to a stony creature that was far from being human. Sasuke wasn't even sure if he wanted to attempt speaking with him as they passed by each other, but he decided to give it a shot anyway.

"I want to wait for you to come back." Sasuke stated this quite precisely. His brother was beginning to rub off on him, for better or worse. Itachi probably noticed it. The elder halted for a moment, stood silently, then responded just as matter-of-factly as Sasuke had spoken.

"You should rest, Otouto."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yes, he had instructed his little brother to get some rest, and he had spoken so very endearingly, Sasuke had taken it as a sign. He thought he still had a chance at skirting just under the fence around Itachi's true self, and that he would be allowed inside without much more struggle.

The young boy was tired, but instead of going to his room he went to Itachi's, defying the rules that had been set yet again. Apparently the young Uchiha either hadn't learned his lesson the last time he did this, or he felt that his brother would react differently this time.

His mother came in, and found him laying sprawled out on Itachi's bed, and she quickly warned Sasuke that Itachi would not take kindly to him being in here without permission. The little boy assured her that he did have permission, though he sniffled a bit, his voice sounding very weak, and gravelly. He didn't think a cold had set in just yet, but his voice probably had just been strained from all the screaming he had done a bit earlier. Mikoto fixed Sasuke some tea to soothe his throat, and gave it to him, asking a few questions about the training he had been doing with Itachi. The young boy either answered her vaguely, saying nothing Itachi hadn't already said, or just gave little nods and shrugs, acting as if he did not feel up to answering. The fact that he really was tired, and would probably be sick in a short amount of time helped his case.

His mother left him in peace quickly enough, probably more because she didn't want Itachi to come in to a family gathering going on in his room. She knew he would not take kindly to that. She simply warned Sasuke not to spill the tea, and then she headed out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Itachi returned home from his 'mission' Sasuke was fast asleep on his bed. He was lucky enough that Sasuke hadn't been awake to see him coming in through the window, being much more sneaky than usual, or in character for him. He was also lucky Sasuke only woke momentarily to see the reason he had chosen to be so sneaky. The boy wasn't fully awake, which was good. Sasuke would just have to go on thinking that the sight of his brother's cheeks coated with streams of bloody tears was just a morbid dream.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke stirred fully after Itachi had already bathed himself, and was dressed for bed. Innocent round eyes opened to see Itachi sitting on the edge of the bed, creamy skin illuminated by the moonlight pouring through the window; The storm clouds had receded. He was slumped over with his elbows on his knees, and his head clutched between his palms. Sasuke watched him sit there like that for a moment, observing how utterly motionless he was, and how utterly afflicted he seemed to be, as if he were suffering from some severe mental strain.

"Nii-san? Sasuke's voice came out soft, and sleepy, and almost nonexistent. He figured that must have been why Itachi gave no reaction at first, even though he knew Itachi was heavily trained, and could detect even the slightest noise without fail. He repeated himself, and again the elder Uchiha didn't move for a moment. Eventually, though he slowly raised his head to glance back at Sasuke, looking as though he hadn't noticed his younger brother laying there on his bed.

"What is it, Sasuke?" The same old question, repetitive, basic. It came effortlessly off of Itachi's tongue, though his voice sounded so washed out, like he had become less of himself than usual.

"Did you get it?" Sasuke's words were tiny, and inquisitive; harmless. But Itachi's response rang with disinterest; He clearly wasn't feeling up to talking. Something was terribly wrong with him. "..Yeah."

"Was it easy..?" Again Sasuke questioned most innocently, not digging so deep into the wounds that Itachi would go unresponsive, but he make little scratches at the surface; Just enough to draw blood. Itachi didn't move, he seemed like a statue, and Sasuke didn't know it, but he probably felt like one to. "Easy..? ...Yeah."

There was a long pause between them, and Sasuke almost drifted off to sleep again, though he was too deep inside the thoughts of what was troubling his brother to slumber. He couldn't figure out if Itachi was simply thinking, or if something was really wrong. Maybe he was the one getting a cold? Sasuke doubted that. "Are you okay?" Sasuke usually wouldn't bother asking this question, because most of the time Itachi refused to show his weaknesses to anybody. This time, however, he glanced back at Sasuke as if he had something to say, and in return Sasuke sat up, questioning further, worrisome sounding, even for a young child. "What is it?"

In a graceful, cat-like movement Itachi moved to the center of the bed, sitting only inches in front of his little brother, and he reached out to clasp Sasuke's frail little hands within his own, tugging them gently upwards to be pressed against each side of his head. Sasuke allowed this, his eyes staring at Itachi most-curiously; Even if Itachi was in some sort of pain, he was behaving oddly, and even his young brother picked up on it.

The elder dropped his hands to leave Sasuke's where he had placed them, and he spoke up softly. "It hurts." Sasuke wrinkled his brow, concerned greatly, but even more curious. He felt there was more, much more that Itachi was not telling him about. Still, even this was unusual for Itachi to admit, but Sasuke had to question if he only showed this much weakness because the real issues had dulled his brother's usual perception of things.

"Your head hurts, Nii-san?" His soothing little voice was just as innocent as ever, and laced with his childish concern. Tenderly he let his little fingers stroke through his elder's loose raven hair, delicately rubbing against his pounding cranium. Sasuke was like a helpless little mouse, stroking the mane of an injured lion, hoping to comfort the killer cat enough to make him purr in satisfaction. All lions were always more content to eat that little mouse, though, weren't they? Itachi just sat there, his eyes downcast and hidden by the obsidian bangs that fell over his face, and after a little while Sasuke yawned, and Itachi looked up, brushing the little boys hands away, though he seemed grateful enough for Sasuke's attention. His voice didn't sound any more lively, however, once he spoke. "Sleep, Sasuke."

Sasuke just nodded and curled himself up, his head laid in his brother's lap.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke had woken up in his own bed that morning. He felt oddly disappointed by this, like his hopes had been crushed. If he had been allowed to spend the entire night in Itachi's bed, then it would have meant something. It would have meant that Itachi was slowly accepting Sasuke, allowing him to slip himself inside.

Sasuke wanted to get far enough into Itachi to gather up all those little pieces that he hid, then he would have every piece of his older brother inside himself.

The boy of very few years moved past his little waking defeat, and dressed himself so that he could greet the day. He took a moment to let his fingers run delicately over the clover that was now pressed, and dried, and kept tucked safely away within the pages of one of Sasuke's favorite books. He felt he may have needed his luck today, because the little gash in his heart was shaping up the day to be a vicious one.

He sauntered down the hall, yawning to himself since he was up earlier than usual, and he had lost sleep during last nights disturbances. It would be a struggle to stay awake for class today, but he would try his best. He had to, because no less than the best was expected or accepted from an Uchiha. He past by his mother in the kitchen who was working on his breakfast, and she greeting him with a cheery, "Your up early, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded to her, and responded with a simple, "I know." His voice came out at his same cheery pitch, but the feeling had slipped away from his tone, and his words sounded oddly similar to Itachi. It was likely just still too early for Sasuke to be his own sweet self, but he mused at the thought created by this millisecond of insanity. Itachi was the way he was because he was constantly stuck in morning grouch mode. Maybe he never slept? It would explain those dark lines that trailed down his face, marring his otherwise gorgeous countenance.

"Haha-San?" Sasuke spoke up, his voice striking a more familiar silvery innocence as his dark eyes peered over at his mother. It was obvious now that he was more willing to talk than he had been the night before.

"Yes, dear?" His mother absent-mindedly responded while still busying her hands with the preparation of breakfast.

"Where is Nii-san?" Pure, and curious; Those words were the definition of Sasuke's outward appearance now, and yet his mother laughed at him. His expression twisted, looking slightly hurt, though his mothers little giggle had been harmless. She glanced back at her young son, her eyes as wide and innocent as Sasuke's; He wondered if he would keep his child-like eyes even once he got older, or if his would turn as cold and glassy as his brothers.

"Your brother is probably hiding from you, sweet heart." Mikoto's words made Sasuke give her a strange look, clearly questioning the meaning of this statement. She just shook her head, seeming to think Sasuke was taking this way too seriously. He really had been spending too much time with Itachi. His mother gave him an explanation, none the less. "Itachi is the kind of person who values his solitude, and lately you seem to be invading it severely, dearest. You had better be careful or he will start to avoid you."

Itachi? Avoid Sasuke? The young boy didn't think this was possible. Maybe Itachi avoided others, and didn't wish to socialize with people very much, but he was different when it came to Sasuke, and Sasuke knew. Itachi felt something special for him, he just struggled to convince himself he didn't. At least, this is what Sasuke believed. And in this belief he felt that special thing was completely innocent; But perhaps Itachi felt something special that was less than innocent, and that was the reason he tried to keep himself from it? It was a good thing Sasuke wasn't able to think along those lines as of yet.

"Itachi wouldn't avoid me." These words were spoken as if they were the absolute truth, but who could convince this child otherwise? He loved his brother, and though his brother was a bit on the strange side, Sasuke knew without a single doubt that Itachi loved him as well. The elder would never admit it, but it was true.

He walked briskly out of the kitchen, across the porch, and past the garden, into that empty sun room that looked out toward the rising sun. This is where Sasuke found Itachi, staring blankly into the sunrise, the golden light caught, and reflected, consumed by his abyssal-black eyes. If the elder brother could reach out and capture that light and power, and seal it behind his orbs, then he would; But who was to say he hadn't. The goddess Amaterasu was beginning her daily trek across the sky, and Itachi was watching her as he did every morning, longing for her strength, and persistence, her longevity, and her fortitude; He was a loyal onlooker, even though she had the power to rob those adoring eyes of their vision, should he gaze upon her for too long.

Sneaking up in a way that preserved Itachi's peaceful state, rather than merely for the purpose of sneaking, Sasuke came up at Itachi's side, looking out at the sun rising in the same manner, in complete silence and awe at first of her beauty, and then he managed to mutter a single word, his voice almost silent in his own ears as it came out without a thought.

"Daybreak."

It must have had some greater meaning to Itachi, all of it twisting into intricate patterns; Daybreak, the sun, Amaterasu, the light, the peace he felt, the dark, the way he looked in the moonlight, the moon- Tsukuyomi, the conflicting storms, Susano'o, those hooded figures, the ANBU, the Uchiha, Konoha, Sasuke, and the deepest darkest secrets Itachi kept from the world, every little thing in life poetically perceived in his mind as symbolic. Not a single thing was coincidental, it all had meaning, and in this moment, Sasuke felt that.

Itachi glanced over at Sasuke, a curious look in his eyes. Sasuke knew what Itachi was thinking. He was thinking that this defeat was most humiliating; A child had read into him... Just not deep enough. The war of questions and actions was far from over, Itachi knew that, even though their games were drawing to a close.

He was at least glad they would play the final round before he was gone; Sasuke caught this in his eye, looking through the crack that hadn't diminished, but rather, had been painted over so that it looked as if it were fixed.

How funny that these two could share so much, so wordlessly. It had been a long struggle, but this was its product. How very terrible that this bond had to be broken, just when it was so near perfection.

"..Sasuke.." Itachi spoke, his tone utterly placid, and Sasuke looked over at him, almost worried. He wasn't sure if it was normal for his brother to be so peaceful, even during his most serene moment of the day, especially considering how bleak and unnerved his behavior had been just the night before.

The sounds that rolled off of Sasuke's tongue in response were sinless, and attentive, regardless. He wouldn't fault his brother for apparently recovering at a Godly pace from whatever unknown blow he had been dealt last night. "Yes, Nii-san?"

Sasuke would almost say he saw a smile hidden behind Itachi's eyes, yet the elder brother maintained his neutral appearance, tilting his head slightly to the side, a curious tone escaping as he spoke. "The daybreak... You've never seen it as I have.." Itachi's eyes narrowed, and Sasuke did the exact same. The younger boy wasn't sure what his brother meant by this. He spoke up, his words simple.

"I see it now, Nii-san."

Again, Sasuke would put money on the fact that Itachi was smiling on the inside. Itachi remained silent for a moment, however, then he parted his lips just a bit, and while Sasuke watched he was reminded of their special kiss by the way Itachi had his head turned, and his lips parted, just expecting to be used for one of their few purposes. This time it was forming words, however. "..I watch the sun rise every morning... Some would say that those who find such peace in the daybreak are looking toward the future.. They are looking forward to what the day brings in its renewed state.."

"What about sunsets, Niisan?" Sasuke was inquisitive, unfailingly so. His voice had returned to its utterly child-like state as he silently pleaded with his brother to allow him to drink his knowledge in all of its whimsical bitter-sweetness. It had so much meaning, and at the same time, so little.

"Sunsets are for the people who look only into the past, constantly thinking back about things that went wrong, and things they lost.." Itachi explained this matter-of-factly, and Sasuke just nodded, taking it in. It would make more sense later, once he had enough of a past to look into on a constant basis. Itachi had more to say, however, and he spoke purposefully. "Don't look into the sunset, Otouto... Don't dream of the past.. Look into the daybreak, and we will always be connected, together, staring out at the same golden sun, wherever we happen to be.."

Sasuke just smiled, picking up slightly on that hidden tone that Itachi used every now and then. It meant Itachi had secret meanings that he expected his brother to figure out later on. It should have been more ominous than it was, but Sasuke was none the wiser.

The moment was jaded, but sugar-coated, however, all that was to be broken up. There were voices, angry voices, calling out Itachi's name. Both brothers heard it, but Sasuke was the only one who looked up. Once Itachi's name was repeated he looked over at his brother, knowing he had heard, but the way he was reacting made him utterly curious. Dark pools rippled, troubled, and stared at the floor; a quick contemplation, a quick moment of regret, and Sasuke saw it all happen right in front of his face. He heard his brother sigh, an anxious and distressed release of breath.

What was he dealing with inside that head of his?

Sasuke watched as Itachi headed toward the calls, answering to the beckoning without any other choice, and he followed, just not right at his brother's heals. Either Itachi needed the space, or Sasuke felt that something was amiss to such a terrible degree, he needed to keep his distance.

He peeped around a doorway, nonetheless, to see what was going on. Three members of the Konoha police force were assembled at the doorway, three tense splinters in what had been a calm morning; For Itachi it was aggravating, though his demeanor what benevolent, and respectful, to a degree. He was undeniably the greatest thing yet to come from the clan, and yet he always spoke as if he were equal to everybody else. That didn't stop this trio of angry family members from nipping at Itachi's heals with their words.

The younger boy just listened in, his presence seemingly forgotten by Itachi since he had followed, low-profile, and now because he stayed back out of this situation. The trouble, it seemed, was that Uchiha Shisui had been done in by his own hand, though Sasuke couldn't help but shiver as they mentioned that he drowned himself in the river.

The river. It was _their _spot. It had meaning. It was too ironic to have not involved Itachi in some way. Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he saw Itachi look back at him.

Sasuke saw something unraveling in front of him, and for the slightest of moments he felt as though Itachi had been telling him something more important all along. He had been warning him of something, but Sasuke had no idea what it was.

The boy looked back up, catching Itachi with his head turned away, his eyes shut, but his face completely calm. It was a reflective sort of expression for Itachi, a melancholy one. One laced with regret. Judging from that Sasuke would say that Itachi had been hurt by this news. But how- Sasuke was missing something; Itachi knew something that he didn't.

He had forgotten Itachi's deceptive perfection again. It was overlooked.

When the suicide note was read aloud Sasuke's face twisted in confusion, and yet he had a look in his eyes as if he knew something. One of the men harassing Itachi glanced over, and spotted the younger boy, and he eyed him in the same manner that a predator eyes its prey. Sasuke backed away, hiding behind the doorframe, afraid to get involved.

He had been too revealing just then. He looked as if he had figured something out, when really he was just that much more clouded inside. Those words written as a final statement from Shisui... They sounded exactly like something Itachi himself would have said. If ever Itachi were to write a suicide note for himself, it would probably read exactly the same as that.

Maybe at one time it had been Itachi's suicide note.

Sasuke took a deep breath, quietly as to not disturb the scene that finally seemed to be cutting to its end. He let his eyes wander, and he tried to catch up to his own thoughts, and while he did this his concentration slipped away, though he looked back up at his brother just in time to see his fist tighten, crumpling the note he held in his hand.

Sasuke had to note; When being accused of murder, attacking and laying out those who accused you does not make you look any less guilty. The young Uchiha gripped the door he was hiding behind nervously, no, not just nervously, this was more intense than that. This was fear. The thing he was witnessing now, it frightened him.

He, again, had fooled himself into thinking he knew his brother; Into thinking he could predict him, and yet this was something he had never seen from Itachi. This was something Itachi didn't do. For all his strength Itachi was not very confrontational most of the time. He had rather speak in riddles and leave his opponent confused, then walk away feeling just as satisfied as he would if he would have left his opponent laying on the ground twitching in a puddle of their own bile.

When it came right down to it, Itachi disliked fighting. He just happened to be extremely good at it.

The boy watched in panic and disbelief; Itachi was letting himself spill over in front of everybody. He was spouting off a great mixture of what Sasuke perceived to be nonsense, and it was laced here and there with the contempt that Sasuke had been well aware of. This was Itachi making his ultimate statement, finally, in front of everybody, he was telling the truth, and letting them all know what he had kept hidden for so long.

But it couldn't go on, Sasuke feared what would happen if it did; Though he had to wonder, did Itachi plan all this? No, this was too reckless, too open, and too weak. This was too obvious. Itachi didn't seem to know what he was doing. That is why Sasuke faced his fear, and emerged from his area of hiding, carved carefully out in order for him to keep himself protected. He wasn't going to save himself this time, though. He was going to break Itachi's fall for once, rather than stand by and let him hit the ground. He latched onto his brother, his arms tightly wrapped around his waist, and his cheek pressed against the taller males belly. Those wide black eyes implored Itachi to stop, though at the same time they seemed to call him foolish just as easily.

"...Itachi... Stop."

Sasuke let go of Itachi, and backed away as if there was nothing more he could do, and he left it to his brother to accept this or deny it. It was hard for Itachi now; Sasuke could see it in his red stare, the way he was feeling powerless. It must have been degrading. Itachi fell to his knees, and bowed low to the ground to everyone he had turned on just now, apologizing, and joining in the tense anxiousness of the moment, Sasuke looked over from his brother to all those before them. None of them seemed convinced, and that one was still giving Sasuke the hawk-eye; He shuddered, feeling strangely naked in front of all these people.

In the end Fugaku took responsibility for Itachi's misbehavior, and everybody left the scene save for the two brothers. Sasuke was staring at Itachi now, staring with eyes that desperately were seeking an explanation. Itachi kept his eyes on the ground for a long moment, then finally glared up at his brother through his inky bangs, his luminous crimson eyes darker than usual. Sasuke noticed it, but he said nothing about it. His brother had bloodlust in his eyes, but defiantly he returned the stare.

"You feel very ashamed now, don't you?" The young boys voice had lost its innocence momentarily, and it was enough to cause Itachi's orbs to fade back to black, and for that stare to shift to vague surprise. He was silent, regardless, ans Sasuke kept up his forceful words. "What was that just now, Itachi? Are you just begging to be banished from our thoughts?" Whether through death, imprisonment, or banishment, it could have come quite easily. He had made himself look like a murderer, a lunatic, and downright rebellious in front of everybody!

What really upset Sasuke is that he could tell from Itachi's voice that he had spoke only the truth just then. And that same tone returned, just as Sasuke had been eagerly waiting.

"I'm not happy, Sasuke. Don't you understand?" That sheer honesty was as sickening to Sasuke as Itachi's lies. It was now that he was realizing that he may not have liked the truth of things very much.

Sasuke wasn't happy either- Then again, who was happy? Sasuke had thought, at least, that he had brought his sibling some tiny speck of joy. Sasuke felt happy when he was around Itachi, and he had gotten satisfaction from that. Could Itachi not be satisfied so easily?

"Do you want me to suffer next to you?" It was somewhat sarcastic, and somewhat honest. Sasuke wasn't really offering to suffer for his brother, but rather he had meant that Itachi was ungrateful for what they did have, whereas Sasuke had accepted things, and asked no more than that. His brother's reply both disturbed and enraged him.

"Would you, Otouto?"

Sasuke wanted to think of a reply, but there was absolutely nothing he could think to say to that; Itachi hadn't really beaten him with words, but rather he dropped to such a level, the child before him could not continue to argue. Sasuke just shook his head, still looking as if he had suffered some great loss as he turned his back to Itachi, and walked away; He wasn't going to let his breakfast get cold today.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And that was the turning point, the time in which there was allowed just enough awkward agitation between the brothers; It was the birth of distance and hesitation. For the younger boy it was painful. He wanted to be near his brother all the time, and he found that almost every other minute of the day the only thing on his mind was his Nii-san. Despite this, however, whenever they passed by one another for the next few days, neither of them said a word. It was just the same between Itachi and Fugaku. He had isolated himself from everybody in one show of rabid discontentment. Sasuke wondered if Itachi felt any discomfort because of this, or if he was still at the same level.

Not that Sasuke wished for his brother to suffer, but the thought of Itachi not hurting in his isolation, that bothered Sasuke on such a level; He wished he had the courage to ask his brother, though he doubted he would get an answer.

But Sasuke didn't for once let the other points of the disturbance that morning slip from his mind. Shisui Uchiha had drowned himself in the river. Sasuke went over hundreds of options in his head, overworking his fragile young mind trying to think of what might have happened. Itachi had often spoke of Shisui; He seemed fond of him, and whenever he mentioned him there was always that little echo of regret in his voice.

Sasuke wasn't so blind to believe that his brother hadn't taken life before; He knew Itachi had, this was just a commonplace task for shinobi, especially one so highly regarded as Itachi, but the little boy didn't even consider the option that Shisui might have been murdered in cold blood. Shisui was one of those people that Itachi had allowed to get close, and if Sasuke believed Itachi could kill him, then he might as well believed Itachi could turn on him as well. Itachi was twisted on the inside, and he was strange, but he wasn't that cold, he wasn't that ruthless. Sasuke refused to believe it.

For no reason at all, other than to ponder, and think back, and contemplate, Sasuke found himself wandering down the path that Itachi had showed him the day they had opened up to one another for the first time. He wanted to go to that spot; Itachi's and Shisui's spot.

"_...It was, however, the very last time Shisui would ever kiss me.. Because in this manner, he is not special to me.. And I had decided that it would be deceitful to kiss somebody who isn't special to me..."_

He had lied, hadn't he? Shisui was special to him. Maybe Shisui had wanted Itachi as a lover, and Itachi had refused. Perhaps that was the meaning, as a lover Shisui was not special to Itachi, though as a friend he had been. Perhaps it had made their relationship unstable and unsustainable, and what Shisui really meant to write on that note was 'I loved Itachi. He didn't love me in return. I couldn't take the heartbreak.'

It would make sense for him to not write that; Even if he was going to die because of such a thing, he wouldn't have let the truth be known, because it would have still come back to hurt Itachi. And such was Sasuke's complete theory about the situation; The truth couldn't be said, and because of that Itachi now looked like a murderer.

When Sasuke came out into the clearing he looked up to see something he hadn't expected. There, looking up at him as if somewhat surprised, was Itachi. He had already been here, he had already been lingering with his thoughts in the past.

But Itachi didn't look at sunsets, did he? He seemed to be contradicting himself.

The younger Uchiha approached, pretending not to take much notice of his brother, even though Itachi was watching his every movement. Luckily the younger of the two was on the opposite side of the river, so silence was easily held. He sat directly across from Itachi, looking up at him momentarily, then he let his eyes flicker down to gaze at the river. He stared for a few minutes, thinking about all the questions he wished he could ask. With a lazy movement Sasuke reached out, and picked up a tiny pebble, then threw it halfway across the river, watching as the murky, blue-green abyss swallowed it, leaving a ripple in its place. He spoke up quietly.

"What really happened, Nii-san?" He spoke so softly, he didn't think Itachi could hear him anyway. Even if he could, he knew he wouldn't answer. The younger brother looked up to see Itachi's cold black eyes still gazing at him, looking as if he had the truth just beneath those darkened windows, and he really wanted to say, but he held back. He did, however, reach out, pick up a small rock, and throw it to about the same place that Sasuke had thrown his. It was interaction, and responsiveness from him, though it was slight; It was enough to let Sasuke know that he wished for communication, that he had, indeed, been suffering their state of not speaking with one another.

Or so, Sasuke figured this. The little boy picked up another pebble, and tossed it out into the water, this time throwing it farther, so that it sank into the depths of the river, but much closer to Itachi's side this time. "What are you truly feeling now? ..Do you miss Shisui-san?"

He looked up, and as his eyes met his brothers Itachi turned away, glancing off to the side for a moment before his hand reached out of its own accord, and delicately his fingers gripped another smooth little rock. He didn't even look up as he threw the thing, but in a flash of movement he released it, and it skipped across the water, only finally splashing down right as it was almost to Sasuke. It was close enough for Sasuke to feel the droplets of water that splashed up. He glanced over at Itachi, and though there was some distance between them, he swore Itachi was smiling that tiny smile of his, right before he got up, and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night Sasuke knew he couldn't keep himself from it anymore, he needed to speak with his brother. Not of anything specific, but he just wanted to talk, and be there with him, lest this foolish, and selfish banishment to loneliness eat away at him until there was nothing left.

It was storming again, and for the young boy that was a good enough excuse for him to rise from his own bed, and sneak down the hall to Itachi's dwelling and try to gain open residence in there with him; Itachi would share his space, it was almost a guarantee.

When Sasuke slid open the door Itachi was laying on his bed with his back facing the intruder. It was darker than usual because of the storming just outside, but Sasuke didn't see Itachi move in reaction to his door being opened. This meant he had to have been awake, because otherwise the sound of the door would have roused him, and he would have looked up. No, he had to be awake now, because he had heard Sasuke come from his room, his tiny foot-falls coming down the hall, only to end inevitably here in the open doorway. Itachi knew exactly who was here, he was just pretending not to take notice.

Sasuke didn't wait for further permission, he really was getting brave, and he just walked through the door, and into the room, and fearlessly he continued until he was at Itachi's bedside, at which point he spoke, because Itachi still hadn't moved. His stillness was somewhat frightening, so Sasuke had to force him to get up. "..Nii-san.."

"What do you want?" The reply was delayed, but it came nonetheless. The elder's voice was cold and unfeeling, but Sasuke had long gotten used to this manner. His response was fearless; Perhaps that was pleasant to Itachi. "We never finished our game. I wanted to ask one final thing of you."

At last Itachi stirred, moving to lift himself to an upright position, and he looked down at his tiny brother standing just at the side of his bed. He watched, looking as if he were considering his options, though for some strange reason his eyes were glittering red as they looked down. He sighed, then moved from this position yet again, just enough so that he could place a kunai that had been held in his grasp over on the table next to his bed. Sasuke started to say something about it, but Itachi cut in too quickly.

"Your final thing... What is it?" Itachi was sinking into that world where he was sounding much less than human again. He sounded as troubled as he did the night Shisui had committed suicide; Which served to remind Sasuke, maybe something had passed between them that night? Something that pushed Shisui over the edge. Despite these thoughts, Sasuke spoke up, his innocent little voice imploring. "I wanted to sleep in your bed, with you."

Itachi's response was relatively quick, and his tone struck a curious sort of note. "Does this mean your done hating me?"

Sasuke just looked up, his eyes somewhat sorrowful, and he shook his head softly. "I have never hated you, Nii-san." These words struck Itachi as strange, or so Sasuke could judge from his reaction. He turned his head, tilting it slightly to the side, his eyes narrowing in contemplation before a soft whisper escaped his lips. It was so quiet that Sasuke wondered if Itachi had even meant to say it, or if maybe he had just somehow tapped right into Itachi's very thoughts. "You will, Otouto."

The little boy didn't even want to say anything in return. Those words bothered him; It bothered him that Itachi was in such a dark place right now. He really did need to be brought back into the light.

Sasuke crawled up onto Itachi's bed as the covers were moved back for him, welcoming him, and for a while they sat in silence, such as they had earlier when they met near the river. What was on Itachi's mind? Sasuke wished he could just ask, and expect an answer in return.

As the lightning flashed outside the bedroom window the smaller of the duo cringed, taking advantage of this fact so that it made it acceptable for him to scoot closer, and tuck himself just under Itachi's arm, and huddle closely at his side. "It seems like it is always storming."

The younger boy was seeking protection and reassurance where there was none. He would starve for it. Still, Itachi shrugged a bit, his eyes burning crimson, and focused on one single point. "It will be clear tomorrow night... Everything will be clear."

Itachi's voice was so foreboding, and just beneath that Sasuke picked up that tone, the tone that Itachi only used when he was envisioning greater mean for such simple statements. Every time he did this Sasuke had to cut out that tiny piece of language, and save it in the back of his mind so that he could search for what was hidden beneath the surface. It made him shiver, though, but at least the movement seemed to fully awaken the young teen who had never been asleep in the first place, but rather, he had been in some horrific sort of trance. He looked down at his brother snuggled up to him, his eyes finally fading back to their usual color, and Sasuke relaxed just a bit more. His brother's red eyes frightened him; Itachi wasn't like himself when he had those blood-red jewels activated, he was different somehow.

"You can only stay here, Sasuke..." Itachi began a sentence, though he paused midstream. Sasuke doubted he was rethinking anything he had been about to say, but it did look a good bit like it. "..If you'll let me use the sharingan to hypnotize you, and put you immediately to sleep.."

And just when Sasuke thought he had seen the last of those ruby eyes for the night, now Itachi wanted to use them on his own little brother. Sasuke was understandable nervous; He had never had a sharingan actually used on him, and the thought of it made him feel a bit uneasy. He curled himself a bit, his dark, childish eyes hidden beneath his ebony bangs. Reluctantly, he nodded, agreeing.

Itachi shifted then, moving himself into a different position, and then he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, moving him as he saw fit as well. Sasuke just allowed it; The feel of his brother handling him like the most delicate doll was something of a comfort anyway. He watched Itachi's blank expression as he was laid down just in front of him, his head rested gently on his brother's lap. Innocent coal-black pools looked up at Itachi, reflecting how very unsure the boy they belong to actually happened to be. "Will it hurt..?"

Itachi paused, thoughtful, before he let a smile tug gently at his lips. "No... It won't.. Don't worry... I've done it to myself before.." That little piece of information, Sasuke could tell, it was one of those shards Itachi usually kept for himself; That was why Sasuke was so eager to reach out, and snatch it up.

"You have?" The young boy's voice was curious, though he uneasiness was still very apparent, even as Itachi just gave him a little nod. Sasuke questioned this yet again, quite simplistically. "How?" And Itachi gave him a simple response to what had been a simple question. "Mirror."

Sasuke nodded, his eyes flickering away from his brother, and off to the side. He wasn't thinking, he was just feeling a bit of pressure in this position. When at last he looked back up at Itachi he was met with those softly beaming crimson orbs; His brother was have been waiting, his words as he spoke up proved that theory. "Your ready then, Sasuke?" The little boy nodded through his jitters, and looked up into his brother's glittering rubies, his cheeks flushing slightly as Itachi leaned down closer to him.

"Just concentrate on looking into my eyes."

Sasuke did as he was told, though this time Itachi was the one who delayed the process as he affectionately brushed Sasuke's bangs back from his forehead, and leaned close enough to press the softest kiss there. He sighed, now seeming unsure of something, though Sasuke would never know how deeply that hesitance ran. The young boy was looking too deeply into brilliant red eyes, and they put him under far too quick and easy. Not quite before Sasuke was able to grasp at one more last sharp piece of crystal clear glass that Itachi pried from deep inside himself, something so deeply embedded that it was still coated in blood as he handed it over.

"I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke couldn't say anything, because he succumbed to that fatal sharingan just after he heard his brother's words, his eyes fluttering closed, looking more willing to dream than the boy probably really was. If this had been a game of cat and mouse, then he would have just fallen; Unsuspecting prey to a deranged and depraved predator.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The following morning Sasuke woke in Itachi's bed, though he was all alone. It was to be expected, though the young boy didn't know how much it had to do with him. He left the warmth of this provided shelter, and padded off to his room to dress himself, then immediately after he went looking for his brother.

He knew where Itachi would be- In the sun room that opened up to the garden, and looked out toward where Amaterasu rose each morning.

Following his instinct he went right to his brother that morning, and once more they shared the simple peace that came with each new dawn, because Sasuke knew that Itachi was always a different person under the silvery light of the moon, and he wanted to be with the content and serene version of his brother before that troubled, and twisted one returned with the coming of the night.

After a while Sasuke spoke, a grin spread joyfully across his semblance, and a merry tone in his innocent voice. "So did I win, Nii-san?" He watched as Itachi nodded his head, and looked over with an equally playful smirk.

"But next time we play, Sasuke... you won't win."

Sasuke just took the challenging words with a smile on his face, then headed off to eat his breakfast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke had never expected the light of the moon to blind Itachi so, he had never expected it to turn him into such a monster, but right now, as he succumbed to sleep brought on by those cruel red eyes for the second night in a row, he saw everything laid out in front of him.

The young boy collapsed, having just witnessed the merciless slaughter of his family, and the final addition to the cold mask Itachi constantly wore. He was a fake, a fraud, and a deception, and Sasuke had fallen for it. He had believed every word Itachi ever said to him, he had trusted every little gesture of affection, and now Itachi had stabbed him in the back. Unconsciously, new tears made their way down Sasuke's cheeks as he laid where he had dropped on the ground. The one he loved more than anybody else, the one he looked up to, and respected, and shared every little bit of himself with, he was not only physically gone now, but truly, it was as if he had never existed. He claimed everything had been an act, and he only made himself appear like the brother Sasuke had wished for; Sasuke had to wonder if all those troubles Itachi had that he had almost discovered, had they even been real either?

The young boy thought it was best to consider his beloved Nii-san dead, and the creature that lived inside that same body was something different, somebody Sasuke didn't know, but somebody who had given him reason to feel more hatred than was healthy for such a young child. Even after everything Itachi had done, trying to forget about the things they shared... It only made the situation more painful.

"_If I did leave... What would you do? ...Would you.. Want to follow me? ...Or would you choose to remain here?" _

So, had Sasuke truly made this choice for Itachi? It made this fate that much more cruel, knowing that the boy might have had other options. What would Itachi have done if Sasuke had chosen to go with him? Would he have still killed the family? Would he have killed them and kept it secret from his brother? Or would they have simply left together without all the bloodshed? ..Maybe the boy really hadn't made this choice, and Itachi was just curious to know, for his own purposes- Maybe he had used to answer as part of his analyzation of Sasuke's 'capacity', as he said.

"_It will be clear tomorrow night... Everything will be clear."_

Now he understood what Itachi had meant. He understood the deviousness of this plan that had lingered in the hidden depths of Itachi's mind all that time. He had all this planned out, and he had known for such a long time, keeping it secret all the while, even from Sasuke who had pried into every little thing possible.

"_You don't want to be like me, Sasuke."_

Even now, though, Itachi left behind remnants to confuse and bewilder his tiny sibling. The man Sasuke saw tonight; He had denied that this was his brother, but the man who stood in Itachi's exact image pressed the issue; He was Itachi, he had done all this by choice, and he felt no regret for any of it. But if he had conscience enough to tell his brother than he didn't want to turn into the same thing, then he must have felt shame for his actiosn somewhere deep inside. Perhaps not, maybe it was just that he never wanted to see Sasuke turn into something as sick as him; If that were so, then why had he urged Sasuke to live in shame and with nothing but hatred? It was all so contradictory.

"_You keep that tiny piece of me to yourself... Forever"_

How Sasuke desperately wished he could throw out every little shard Itachi had given to him. They were nothing now but little lies with jagged edges, cutting into the palm of the one who held onto them. The most woeful thing was that Sasuke was too sentimental, he had been left with so little from his past life, those pieces his brother had shared with him, they were practically all he had to hold on to. They would always be there causing him pain, and torment, but he would hold onto them faithfully. Perhaps Itachi's sick mind got off on the fact that now his brother could only live in hate and obsession. Sasuke would always have Itachi right there in the back of his mind, and that fact probably made the elder sibling utterly proud.

"_Your so accepting of your losses, Sasuke.. That might come back to get you some day."_

Itachi- That bastard; Sasuke would believe that his brother knew of this plan all his life, and had been hinting at it every day of his life, if somebody told him it was the truth. Had he made things so utterly, and disgustingly obvious to everybody, or did he do this just for Sasuke, his planned sole-survivor, so that Sasuke could live knowing he could have saved everybody, if he hadn't been so damned blind. The boy grit his teeth, even in his unconsciousness.

"_You can't kill me, Sasuke." _

He had stated that so plainly, and now he was almost daring Sasuke to try. What was his plan? Why did he do this? The boy curled together in his sleep, his frail body caressed by the cool wind that blew across the yet-to-be-discovered massacre scene. Itachi had played him. Itachi had taken everything from him. Itachi probably thought he was the most powerful thing that walked the earth. He really wasn't the brother Sasuke had known, and for all his arrogance, he would fall one day. Sasuke would live, Sasuke would become strong, Sasuke would kill him, and prove him wrong, and make him pay for all of this.

"_I have never hated you, Nii-san." _

"_You will, Otouto."_

Itachi was right. Sasuke did hate him now. Funny how his words had been so sad-sounding then. If he was ever truly hurt by these plans of his, then he wouldn't have done this. He wouldn't have been such a selfish asshole, and taken everything away.

"_Do you want me to suffer next to you?"_

"_Would you, Otouto?"_

It was what he really wanted in the end, wasn't it? And Sasuke had begged for it unknowingly. Itachi had hurt, and he wanted to share himself with his brother on such an intimate level. He wanted to let his brother know what he felt, the degree of his suffering. How could anybody suffer so terribly, and want a person who they claimed to care for feel the same thing? It made no sense at all.

_"I love you, Sasuke."_

Itachi. You're a liar- A goddamned liar, and you will pay...

"Next time we play... I'll teach you a lesson... I'll teach you how it truly feels to be played with.."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. DONT PLAY WITH ME II : SEQUEL TEASER

_...Sasuke couldn't say anything, because he succumbed to that fatal sharingan just after he heard his brother's words, his eyes fluttering closed, looking more willing to dream than the boy probably really was. If this had been a game of cat and mouse, then he would have just fallen; Unsuspecting prey to a deranged and depraved predator..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_I wish you wouldn't look at me like that, Sasuke.." Itachi's voice was soft, yet so demanding, even though he knew his brother had no control at the moment; He had made sure of that himself. Still, those rounded, coal-black eyes staring vacantly, half lidded, like the lifeless eyes of a corpse or a beautifully crafted doll made of breakable glass, they disturbed the elder Uchiha in the way they gazed up, watching him without fail, and without a single flicker of movement. They stared up, and focused only on Itachi, watching every disgusting, evil, twisted, filthy thing he did. The only reason Itachi bothered speaking his inner-most thoughts aloud was to test Sasuke's unconscious reactions; Experimentation. The boy always wanted to see what Itachi kept hidden inside, but when it came right down to it, he was lucky Itachi hid these things from him, or else the impurity and pain of such torment would reforge the boy into something so much worse than even his demented elder. He wouldn't remember this, so it would do little harm._

_The half-slumbering Sasuke squirmed slightly in his sleep, much as he would as he adjusted himself between his sheets, and his mind was filled with bright and happy things. He made a tiny groan, the noise of a sleeping child not wishing to be disturbed, yet he spoke up in response to his brother's words, regardless; cold, glassy eyes still staring from beneath half-shut, and immensely heavy eyelids. "Like what.. Nii-san?" His tiny voice was so lifeless while he was under this spell, but ironically enough he still was so attentive to his elder brother, even when hypnotized, and befuddled, and that much was obvious from the fact that Itachi could hear the faintest hint of curiosity in the younger boy's voice. Gaping jaws of a predator moved in for the kill, tasting the sweet pulse of the weakened innocent he threatened to consume. The elder Uchiha brother brushed his lips over his small sibling's delicate neck, letting the heat of his breath spill over the soft, and tender flesh; Sasuke shivered, unknowingly bound to be taken advantage of. Not yet content to squeeze the life out of his prey, the larger form played with the weaker, elder sibling moving his mouth up, barely yet touching that skin that begged to be marred; He only allowed his vicious maw to touch his brother again once he was near the boy's ear, causing Sasuke's ivory skin to ripple with chills; Delectable._

"_Your looking at me like... Like I disgust you, Sasuke." And akin to a blood-thirsty big cat, Itachi's voice came out in a low purr, though beyond the show of his twisted nature, he sounded utterly guilty. Considering what he was about to do, he really should have felt guilty._

With a gasp Sasuke sat up in his bed, eyes flaring red, and wide, his body reacting to what he felt as he roused from the disturbing horrors of his own unconscious mind. The image of Itachi, taking advantage of his small, child-like form, the thought of himself so helpless in Itachi's grasp, and under his twisted control, his sharingan eyes couldn't help but prepare for a fight.

His body was beaded with cold sweat, and he slipped his white haori from his shoulders, giving his porcelain skin access to the open air, hoping that the warm rush of it would serve to dry out his unnerved perspiration. He glanced around the darkness of the hotel room, catching his breath, and sighing with an irritation that was constantly growing and never faltering. It wasn't because he had yet to catch up to his brother, but rather, he was frustrated with himself.

Pushing his blanket back he allowed the heat collected against his skin to radiate away, freed all too suddenly, but there was a certain burn that was not going away anytime soon. Again his body was reacting to what he felt as he roused from the disturbing horrors of his own unconscious mind. The image of Itachi, taking advantage of his small, child-like form, the thought of himself so helpless in Itachi's grasp, and under his twisted control, his neglected sex couldn't help but prepare for the unfelt sensation of intimate contact. Meagerly Sasuke's delicate fingers stroked across the purple tie around his waist, the only thing standing in between soft, dutiful fingers, and a hapless urge. He denied himself this simple indulgence, however, pulling his tempted hand away from the sash.

Clearly his lifelong obsession had mounted into something more disturbing than the reason for Sasuke's vengeful mission. Thoughts of Itachi had evolved into matters of forbidden perversion. He would have to spill that man's blood soon, or he feared he would give up his lust for crimson in exchange for a flow of a completely different sort. He couldn't allow himself such weakness, Itachi had to die.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What was your answer, Sasuke?" The elder may have been overtaken by his younger sibling, but even as he laid on his back with his brother looming dangerously above, he held control in devious ways only Uchiha Itachi was capable of thinking up. He clutched at his brother's wrist, having halted a punch that was meant to connect with his face, and now he squeezed, threatening to break through brittle bone. It was a blind attempt, all he really longed for was to hear Sasuke's pained moaning as he left delicate finger-shaped bruises on that pale skin. Absently, the fingers of Itachi's free hand moved to ghost across the bared skin of Sasuke's thigh, and this motion only brought forth a more sharp and biting glare of hatred from the crimson eyes staring down at the elder Uchiha sibling. Despite the way Sasuke reacted to this mentally, however, his neglected frame rebelled, and he shivered quite visibly, and obviously.

"I'll tell you... If you give me your word that I can plunge my kunai into your chest afterwards, and you have to mean what you say, Itachi.." The younger male's voice was cold, and unforgiving, though Itachi just smiled up malevolently; A twisted, insane expression. Sasuke only thought he had his brother in checkmate, when the truth was, Itachi still had a few good tricks up his sleeve. He purred almost sweetly in response to his brother, teasing Sasuke eternally with the fact that seemed so true; Big brother always was a step ahead of a foolish little sibling.

"Now, Sasuke... ... ...Hadn't you rather me show you what those dreams you keep having are about?"

The younger boy faltered in his grip, eyes gleaming slightly in surprise; He hadn't meant for it to be that obvious, but this was something he never expected to slide off of his brother's venomous tongue, no matter how tricky he tended to be with that one small muscle. He had tried to stop his chain reaction, but he just couldn't; Now his cheeks had flushed a pale pink color as he stared down aghast, his lips parted to speak, hesitating, though not on purpose. Itachi bristled at this expression, and he bit his lip, moving beneath his brother again in an attempt to shift the weight to a more comfortable position. Sasuke could have sworn he felt Itachi push his hips upward in the most obvious and suggestive fashion. The younger sibling spoke in a low growl, frustrated, but obviously curious, taking the bait in a most predictable manner.

"You... Know about the dreams?"

Itachi smirked a vile, evil smirk indeed, loving it when a plan comes together, and to his little brother's words he nodded nonchalantly, as if he had better things to be doing right now than allowing his younger brother hold him against the ground threateningly. Sasuke sighed, solemn, but clearly loathing defeat. Even after all these years, he pouted just the same, and Itachi ate it up.

"..Show me.." Sasuke's voice came out serious, but tinged with uncertainty, and his breathing hitched nervously as Itachi smiled, closing his ruby eyes, and allowing his thick black lashes to graze his cheeks momentarily. When he opened them back he had summoned up his mangekyou sharingan, ready to consume his younger brother if given half a chance.

Sasuke hadn't been comfortable allowing himself to be held within the sharingan while he was a child, and he trusted his brother with his life; Now that he was pitted against his brother, and had sworn he would be the end of Itachi's life, he was a reasonable threat to Itachi. Itachi had good reason to trick Sasuke, and take advantage of the boy's need for the truth, then turn around and end his life with ease.

Sasuke just hoped this wasn't a trick, because he had to know the purpose of his persistent nightly horrors, and if they were, in fact, based on truth. Reluctantly his ruby eyes gazed down to meet Itachi's own red stare, and Sasuke gave himself over, at Itachi's mercy, and all for the sake of enlightenment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

COMING SOON!!

'DON'T PLAY WITH ME: PART II'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Our games are at an end-


End file.
